


Girls on Tour... with Boys

by PaisleyCuddle



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breast Fucking, Broken-hearted, Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, Love at First Sight, Masturbation, Orgasm, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyCuddle/pseuds/PaisleyCuddle
Summary: Alternate Universe Tale with the Love Island Game Season 2 crewAfter having her heart broken MC and her girls Priya, Chelsea and sister Kate are headed on a relaxing island vacation. One thing they didn't count on was the group of four boys that would cross their path and change their trip and their lives.





	1. An amazing coincidence

This girls trip is just what MC needed! Her best friends Priya and Chelsea along with her older sister Kate had initially had to talk her into it. Now though, sitting here at the airport bar waiting to board their flight to Turks and Caicos she could think of nothing better. A week of sunshine, fruity cocktails, spa treatments, maybe some babe watching and endless laughs with her best girls was exactly what MC needed. Chelsea would bring genuine optimism and positive attitude, Priya would bring her smoldering sex appeal and dirty jokes, Kate would bring her maturity and grace and MC would be along for the ride.

It had been three months since her heart had been ripped from her chest and shattered to pieces. Three months since she had arrived home from touring with her band one day early. She walked into the flat that she’d put so much of herself into making the perfect home for herself and Roger, to find him in their bed with a bartender from the restaurant he owns. In an instant the future she’d been looking forward to violently disappeared. The pain was indescribable and left MC to wonder what sort of future she’d have now. He had been everything she’d wanted. She’d never considered her life without him and had been patiently awaiting a proposal she just knew was coming. She’d imagined their children and the thought of him as a father had melted her. All of this was wiped out and replaced with the image of a gothic bartender with purple hair and pierced nipples legs spread wide with Roger’s head buried in her center. He was chowing down like he was in a damn pie eating contest. MC had met the girl once before, Lottie was her name, Lottie who she could now never forget. The image of the two of them haunted MC still. Her stomach churned every time she recalled that awful day. It had been three months now and MC was starting to realize life didn’t end that day, and Roger didn’t deserve her future. Fuck Roger. She was better off without him. This trip was her moving beyond the grief.

Chelsea squeals as four jellyfish shots are lined up in front of the girls on the bar, “Girls on tour!”

“Girls on tour!” the other three ladies chime in and raise their shots to the air. Four empty glasses slam onto the bar seconds later followed by excited laughter and hugs among the friends. MC smiles a little dopey from the shot as she looks at her gorgeous friends and sister. This week is going to be legendary! She hoped to spend quality girl time with all of them and to try and avoid male distractions, although she never minded a bit of eye candy. Little did she know, a big distraction was about to enter her life.

A moment later, another round of jellyfish shots were lined up in front of the girls, “from the gent at the end of the bar,” the bartender explained. The girls all looked at once. “Cheers Priya! Ladies!” a sublimely chiseled man with a motorbike tattoo on his bicep raised his pint towards them. His sparkling smile, perfectly symmetrical beamed at the ladies raising at least three sets of eyebrows, thoroughly amused by the handsome stranger.

“Lucas, darling,” Priya called. “Thank you babes, cheers!” She tossed the shot back with ease and the others followed her lead. 

I’m cutting myself off, thought MC shaking her head. She smiled at Kate as they set their glasses down. She always admired Kate’s cool nature. Kate could drink with the best of them, but always kept her composure. MC tended to be a bit more boisterous and may have been asked to leave a bar a time or two for dancing on the tables. 

The girls made their way over to Lucas for introductions, only to realize he wasn’t alone. As Priya kissed him on both cheeks, two other exquisite males rose from a nearby table to meet the girls. “This is Lucas. He and I have been on a few photoshoots modeling together,” Priya announced to her friends.

“Close your mouth dear,” MC says under her breath as she gently nudges Chelsea with her elbow. Chelsea had nearly started drooling at the site of Lucas and his friends. Priya introduced the group one at a time to Lucas as she flirtatiously placed her fingertips on his fore arm.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” charmed Lucas with his million dollar smile. “These are my mates, Gary and Noah. That clown over there watching planes take off is Bobby, the birthday boy. We’re all headed to Turks and Caicos for the weak to celebrate Bobby’s birthday.” MC hadn’t noticed the fourth boy standing by the window overlooking the runway, but once she did, something big happened. “Bobby,” Lucas called “come meet these dazzling ladies.”  
Bobby turned from the window and for MC, time stood still. As Bobby turned, their eyes met for the very first time. His hazel eyes twinkled with mischief and MC could not look away. Her mind went blank. For the first time in months she felt peace in her heart where before there was only pain. The sounds of the bar faded into white noise as she took in his smile, not the perfect model smile that Lucas had, slightly crooked but in a completely charming way and sparkling white against his light mocha skin. His lips were a perfect bow shape and MC found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss them.  
“MC! Mary Catherine! Earth to MC!” Priya snapped MC from her trance. She blushed as she realized everyone looking at her quizzically. Bobby’s hand was extended towards her.  
“Huh? Oh, so sorry. I was uh, lost in thought. It’s nice to meet you, and um, happy birthday!” MC managed to stutter as she reached out to shake his hand. Bobby quickly but gently turned her palm downwards, raised her hand to his lips and grazed it with a gentle kiss as he looked up to meet her startled gaze. His hands while masculine were soft and lovely. His touch shook MC and sent a shiver up her spine. The brush of his lips on top of her hand drove heat into her cheeks. She looked down hoping no one noticed.

“A pleasure, lass,” his accent wasn’t English like the other’s it sounded Scottish surprising MC and bringing an uncontrolled smile to her face. 

I’m so screwed, MC’s mind begins to race. Who is this boy? What is this effect he’s got on me? Thank God, I’m about to board a plane for girls week. The last thing I need is to be shaken up by this charming guy with the cutest freckles dancing across his nose and the most beautiful dark skin and…DAMMIT! I can’t stop. Her panic is interrupted by an announcement, “Now boarding flight 169 with service to Grand Turks island.”

“That’s us!” both Priya and Lucas shout in unison then stare at each other.

“Jinx!” cries Chelsea. “I can’t believe we’re going to the same island! OMG! It’s like, an amazing coincidence.” She clasps her hands together and bats her eyes at Gary.  
MC looks noticeably startled. Just my luck. She tries to act natural. I’m out of control around this boy and I’ll be spending even more time in his presence. She looks to Kate hoping her sister will pick up on her frantic vibes and rescue her. Unfortunately, Kate is focused solely on the strong, silent stallion that is Lucas’ friend Noah. The two are exchanging a look that was undeniably sexual as he offers to carry her bag to the gate.

The group collects their carry-on items and heads to their flight gate. Bobby happily begins humming and then singing, “I’m leaving on a jet plane, don’t know when I’ll be back again.” MC laughs and joins in. Music in any form always brought her great joy. Next, Chelsea chimes in and one by one the others do as well, until the entire group is strolling through the airport belting out, “kiss me and smile for me, hold me like you’ll never let me go…” The airline attendant rolls her eyes at the sight of them all as they board the plane laughing together. 

MC sees her seat three rows ahead and makes a bee line for it, when she mistakenly bumps an isle seated passenger with her bag. “Oops. I’m sorry.” She says instantly and then sees who her victim is, Bobby.

He looks up at her and winks, “Don’t worry darlin’ you can’t hurt steel.” He flexes a toned, lean arm at her. She swallows hard, apologizes again and scurries to her seat.  
Kate is already seated in the window spot. Great, the middle seat. MC plops down and digs her noise cancelling headphones from her bag. Before she puts them on her head she hears Bobby’s gleeful laugh ringing out musically through the plane. The cheery light hearted sound automatically brings a smile to her face. She leans back into the expectedly uncomfortable seat. Her eyelids become heavy and she drifts off as the plane takes flight. 

Bobby carefully looks back over his shoulder. He doesn’t want to be obvious, but he’s got to know how close she is. It was unexpected, meeting this group of girls at the airport and even more unexpected that one of them had him so intrigued. It was a rare thing to feel a spark with someone before even learning their name. That is exactly what had happened when he locked eyes with her in that airport bar though. A spark, like a zap of electricity to his heart, like he’d been directly hit with one of Cupid’s arrows, and it left him completely smitten with the girl they called MC. It was something about the kindness in her eyes and the honesty in her smile that made him want to know her. She had a friendly, outgoing spirit but there was something else he noticed as well. She was restrained or maybe wounded in some way that caused her to be cautious. Bobby was surprised at how quickly he’d been swept up into a jittery state by this girl he’d just met. What was it about her? Who was she? How am I so infatuated? Questions raced through his head. He spotted her easily about three rows back, headphones on, head tilted back, and eyes closed. A strand of her hair lay across her face. He wanted so badly to tuck it away behind her ear and kiss the spot where it had been. He turned back in his seat and scolded himself, Bobby, get it together, you melt! 

He stole glances at her throughout the entire flight. At one point her lovely mouth dropped open and a bit of drool began to puddle on the side of her face. At this, he chuckled. She looked so adorable, even with drool streaming from her open mouth. He smiled and shook his head. I’m in so much trouble, and I think I’m fine with her kind of trouble.  
MC woke with a startle, Kate’s hand on her shoulder, “We’re preparing for arrival, sis!” Kate’s excitement was apparent. These noise cancelling headphones were worth the money, thought a refreshed MC. She stretched and sat up just to be startled again. The empty isle seat next to her was now occupied, by Noah. He waves a hand at her, “Good morning, sleepy head.”  
MC is suddenly acutely aware of the trail of drool running from the corner of her mouth to her cheek. How embarrassing! How many people saw that? She quickly wiped her face and composed her posture. “Uh, hi. How long have you been here?” she asked Noah.  
“You dozed off so quickly after take off, I thought Kate might like a little company.” He replied, directing a delicious gaze at MC’s blushing sister. Priya and Chelsea giggled from their seats directly in front of the sisters.  
“Do you want to hear the craziest thing?” Kate’s excitement switched up a notch.  
“I don’t know, do I?” asked MC skeptically.  
“The guys are also staying at Paradise Beach Resort!” Chelsea turned around and jumped into the discussion. Kate nodded her head eagerly.  
MC didn’t know what to feel at that moment. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of more time with Bobby, but her mind sup out of control reminding her of the pain she’d endured at the hands of the last man she fell for. She smiled politely and raised her eyebrows, “You don’t say!?! What an incredible coincidence.” She looked down the isle to catch a glimpse of Bobby, only to find him peeking back at her. He perked up when he noticed her looking, waved and gave her a wink. His sweet smile and tender eyes caved a layer of the walls she’d built around her heart. I’m in some kind of wonderful trouble.


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives in paradise and settles in. Their connections with each other are becoming quickly apparent. 
> 
> MC feels conflicted about her feelings for Bobby and is nervous about letting down her guard and getting hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 took a while to come out, but chapter 3 will be out really soon and things will be heating up!

The contrast between the tropical heat and the air conditioned suite felt heavenly as the girls followed the bellman into their sanctuary for the week. White marble floors felt cool and smooth under MC’s feet as she kicked off her flats. Priya tipped the bellman and gave him a little wink as he exited. As the door clicked shut behind him all four girls began excitedly running around checking out their new digs. They had opted to go with a two bedroom suite rather than two standard rooms so that they could all stay together. One bedroom held two queen beds, the other a king and each had an en suite bathroom. The living room had a large comfy futon couch situated near French doors that lead onto their own roof top terrace, complete with a hot tub, outdoor dining room and loungers. The suite was finished with flowing linen drapes in light gray and white with touches of turquoise and teal. There was a bar off the living room with four bar stools and behind it hid a small fridge and glasses. On top of the bar a bottle of champagne was tucked into a bucket of ice accompanied by chocolate covered strawberries as a welcome gift. “How lush is this?” MC was dazzled by her surroundings. 

Priya spread her arms and twirled around. Kate shook her long hair down out of its pony tail and threw her head back, “It’s amazing!”

“Bubbles!” exclaimed Chelsea as she expertly popped the cork and poured four glasses. “Girls on Tour!” she cheered.

Each of the girls grabbed a glass, “Girls on tour!” they cheered, and moved out onto the roof top terrace. The view of ocean waves and palm trees welcomed them as they relaxed into beautiful wicker chairs and sipped on their bubbles. 

MC was relieved to be settled. The ride from the airport had left her head spinning. The resort had sent one large van to pick up all eight of the new guests. Bobby had bounced into the van behind her and plopped himself down in the back seat next to her with child-like enthusiasm for the upcoming adventure in paradise. As he scooted next to her their knees bumped with the motion of the van. MC was all too aware each time this happened on the short ride as it felt like a miniature jolt of electricity was zapping her each time they made contact. “You ought to be ready to party after that long nap on the flight eh lass?” he questioned her. 

Crap, he saw me dozing and likely drooling MC figured. She blushed. Shaking away her embarrassment she responded, “You noticed that did you?” She gave a little smile, “I travel quite a bit in my line of work so I’ve taken to using the down time to get a little beauty rest.”

“Wow! You must do it a lot then, because you are really beautiful,” Bobby flashed her a teasing grin. Knowing he’d just pulled a cheesy line, he wanted to see her smile. It worked. She smiled and even laughed, but then turned and looked out the window. “What do you do that gives you the chance to travel so often?” Bobby attempted to keep the conversation going.

“I’m a drummer and I go on tour a few times a year with my band. When I’m home, I teach music lessons and fill in doing local gigs and such.” MC lit up a bit when talking about her career. She loved music and was so proud to be making a living doing what she loves. 

“Just when I thought you couldn’t be more impressive, you’re a musician too? What’s the name of your band? Have I heard of you?” He meant what he’d said, he’d always admired artists of all forms but especially musicians. He’d even given it a whirl himself once as the lead singer of a band called Paisley Cuddle. 

“Oh, um I don’t know if you’ve heard of us,” MC started humbly. 

“Who in London hasn’t heard of Kitty Clash?” Chelsea interjects from the other side of Bobby. “You totally rock, so hard! Everyone knows of you guys.”

Bobby looks wide eyed at MC, “Wait a minute, you’re the drummer for Kitty Clash? The all girls The Clash cover band? I’ve seen you play. You’re incredible!” Bobby waves his arms and bows his head at MC, “I’m not worthy.”

MC laughs. “That’s quite enough peasant,” she turns up her nose and offers her hand to give Bobby the honor of planting another kiss on her knuckles. Another electric shock jolts from the spot his lips touch through her entire body. I’ve got to get over that, she tells herself. As Bobby’s joking expression meets her eyes it shifts from playful to sultry and she’s thankful to be sitting because her knees have gone weak. 

“My lady,” he replies and the playful expression returns to his face.

MC is thankful for Chelsea butting in at this point and taking the attention off of her, “So, what do you gents do when you aren’t traveling for your mates birthday parties?”

Gary answers first, “I’m a crane operator. I control large equipment.” He winks at Chelsea.

“That’s super hot! The way you said that was just so cheeky,” Chelsea purred at Gary.

“I do a bit of this and that,” Lucas went next. “My passion lies in sports medicine. I’m a physiotherapist, but have been pulled into the family business as well. I’ve inherited a few properties and such.”

“Oooh, that sounds exciting, what sort of business is your family in?” Chelsea digs for more information.

“My family is in the hotel industry. Actually, Bobby has come on as a partner of mine. We’ve created a coffee bar chain within my family’s hotel chains. I’m sort of the silent partner while Bobby is the culinary magician. He creates our menus and the most amazing baked goods as well as coffee and tea combinations. Every hotel we’ve put a coffee bar in has a line through the lobby every morning thanks to Bobby’s ideas.”

Bobby looks slightly embarrassed by Lucas’ praise. He notices a bit of a surprised expression on MC’s sweet face. “When you love what you do, it makes work seem like play. I put love into what I do and people appreciate it,” he explains. 

He’s humble, MC thought. She understood what he was saying though. She felt the same way about her music. 

“Totally!” Chelsea responds. “Oh, Em, GOODY! Look, the resort, we’re here!”

Not a minute too soon, thought MC. It’s getting a little hot in here and I don’t think it’s just the tropical climate.

While she was relieved to be away from the fetching Scotsman, she couldn’t keep him out of her thoughts. It was difficult to resist his smile, innocence and sincerity. Their conversations brought down her defenses. He made her feel like they were old friends, until she’d remember they weren’t and put her guard back up. She just wasn’t sure about letting someone in yet. Her trust had been betrayed and it left her leery. Although, there was a lustful part of her that didn’t care about any of that. The lustful part of her just wanted to feel those lovely hands roaming all over her body.

“Alright MC, spill it.” Priya looked at her knowingly and pointed one finger at her as the others gripped her champagne glass. 

“Spill what?” There’s nothing to spill.”

“Mary Catherine, you can’t play us like this. We know you too well,” Kate raised a suspicious brow as she called her sister out. “You fancy Bobby! Come on, admit it.”

“It’s so obvious MC. You two are like all sweet on each other, it’s like, the most adorable,” Chelsea pitched in.

MC tipped her glass straight up to swallow the last bit of champagne and gave her companions a mysterious look, “So, he may be a bit of me. What’s it to ya?” She couldn’t hold back her grin any longer.

“Yay!” yipped Chelsea. “It’s like he’s brought the old you back! Like the you before Roger and…”

“Chelsea!” Priya snapped. “Maybe we don’t talk about that right now.”

“Right,” continued Kate “that name shall not be mentioned again. It is nice to see you cracking on with someone though MC.”

“Why is the focus just on me right now?” MC wondered. “There are much more interesting things happening here, like Noah and Kate. What’s all that about.”

Kate leaned back and stretched her arms with a satisfied look on her face. “He’s insanely fit! Not only that, he’s nice to chat to. We have the same taste in literature and poetry. I must say I could fall quite hard for that man.” Kate finished off her champagne with a dreamy look in her eyes. 

“Priya you definitely seem into Lucas. Is he more than just an old modeling acquaintance?” MC pried. 

“I always had a little crush on him when we worked together. I thought he might have felt the same, but I never found out. He was headed for med school and we fell out of touch. I certainly wouldn’t kick him out of bed. He’s a total snack!” she replied with her Priya smolder. “I think I noticed a little spark between our little firecracker Chelsea and Gary. Anyone else see that?”

MC and Kate both nod and look to Chelsea for a response. “Oh my, yes. He is just yummy!” she laughed and blushed a bit. 

“Look at the time,” Priya pointed out. “We’ve got dinner rezzies in just an hour. Better get ready!”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The boys had opted for two adjoining rooms on the ground level of the resort, Bobby and Lucas in one, Gary and Noah in the other. They tossed their things into the rooms and met outside on the neighboring patios. Bobby lounged in a hammock, beer in hand, swinging playfully while the others sat around in the same wicker furniture the girls had on their terrace. “What luck finding four fit birds before even leaving London!” said Gary.

“I’d forgotten how gorgeous Priya is. I always was a bit fond of her, the timing was never right for us though,” Lucas reflected. “What’s really something is how smooth our shy Noah has been playing it. Moving in on the empty seat during the flight was a nice play, mate.”

“Yeah, I felt like we had a connection at the airport, and I wanted to make sure she knew I was interested. Sometimes I feel like I let opportunity pass me by. I didn’t want that to happen this time,” Noah admitted. 

“What about our birthday boy here?” Lucas wondered. “I know you well enough to notice when a bonnie lass has caught your eye. You’re looking smitten with MC. Am I right?”

“Aiy, I reckon,” Bobby sighed. “She’s really caught my eye, but something seems off. Just when I think she’s warming up to me, she turns cold. I’m dazzled by this bird, and it’s a little off putting. She’s so tough to read.”

“Oi, she’s likely playing hard to get mate,” Gary offered.

“No, I don’t think that’s it. It’s like she’s afraid of something. I’m going to get through to her though. This week in paradise she’s going to see the best Capt. B Smooth has to offer.”

Noah laughs and dumps Bobby from the hammock. “Let’s go eat lads, I’m starving. I told Kate I’d try to meet up with her at the pool lounge after dinner. I’ll bet the other girls will be around as well, so freshen up boys!”  
.


	3. Going Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a magical evening together MC and Bobby retire to their rooms where they finish the night off alone thinking of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter to write. I have no experience masturbating as a male... I had to imagine how that plays out. It was kinda fun though. Hope you enjoy!

“May I please have the moules marinieres?” MC placed her order at Le Restaurant, the French option at Paradise Beach. The girls had chosen to have a substantial dinner for the first night, while the boys opted for fish tacos on the beach.

“A fantastic choice madame,” the waiter scribbled a note, nodded his head and carried their order back to the kitchen.

“Tonight we toast to friendship,” Priya raised her freshly poured wine glass. “You all mean the world to me and your friendship is more valuable than anything I could own. You are each individually beautiful and inspiring in your own special ways. I’m so proud to call each of you my friend. Being here in paradise with you is a dream come true. So, here is to us and here is to friendship!”

“Here, here!” was the response from the table as the girls delicately clinked their wine glasses together. 

As they finished a delicious meal Kate made a little announcement, “So ladies, I let Noah know we’d be down to meet the fellows for a drink at the pool lounge after dinner.” She quickly followed up with, “I’m sorry to have committed you without asking, but I have such a weakness for that man apparently.”

“Sounds like dessert to me!” Chelsea was excited for the chance to chat to Gary.

“Yes, fortunately you’ve signed us up for the best possible ending I can think of to this day,” Priya smiled and licked her lips. 

All eyes fell to MC for a response. She saw the girls eager expressions and shrugged her shoulders, “How could I resist those faces?” She replied, “Let’s do it!”

The four girls walked the pathway to the pool lounge across the resort property like it was a runway, gorgeous looks, hair bouncing behind them, tan legs effortlessly balancing on heels, hips working every step. They turned the heads of every passerby. The click of their heels announced their arrival and commanded the attention of the four men’s attention. They guys were bellied up to the bar making a friend of the bartender, Jacques. Their conversation was silenced and all eyes were locked on the four approaching females. 

Bobby tried his hardest to keep his cool as MC approached in a thin linen dress that buttoned down the front to mid thigh, then cast open to reveal her supremely toned legs. It was hard for him not to fall right off his barstool at the sight of her. He felt her gaze lock onto him. You’re Capt. B Smooth, show her, he thought to himself. He turned back towards the bar and signaled to Jacques he need another rum punch.

Noah took the lead for the guys, rising from the bar and meeting the girls as they approached. “Ladies, it’s a pleasure to see you. You’re all looking so lovely this evening, and Kate especially so,” he greeted them as he offered his arm to escort Kate the rest of the way up to the bar. 

Gary and Lucas stood to greet the new arrivals, offering compliments and pleasantries to all the ladies before zeroing in on Priya and Chelsea. Bobby calculatedly spun around on his bar stool a few seconds later in an effort to look smooth. “Evening ladies,” he made an effort to look unaffected by how stunning MC looked. He wasn’t sure he’d pulled it off until he saw her questioning gaze. He softened then and gave her a friendly wave, “MC what would you like?”

MC cautiously approached Bobby reading his body language as being slightly nervous although his demeanor seemed confident. She had to think. Whatever drink she decided on would send Bobby a message. It would give him an impression of who she is and what he could expect from her. She thought momentarily and then knew exactly what this occasion called for. A drink that would no doubt remind him of the comforts of home, but also tell him she was a force to be reckoned with and not someone to mess around with. “Alright Bobby? How about a Glen Dronach on the rocks?”

Scotch whisky? Bobby was dumbfounded. Well played he thought. She’s challenging me with that order. He attempted to hide the fruity drink Jacques had just placed in front of him. “Jacques mate, can we get a couple of Scotch rocks, Glen Dronach if you’ve got it?” Jacques chuckled at Bobby’s change of pace and turned to prepare the drinks.

“A musician, a beauty and a Scotch drinker?” Bobby offered MC the seat next to him. “I can’t lie MC, I’m captivated.”

MC was pleased with herself as she slid onto the stool next to Bobby. Her drink order had had the proper effect. Jacques placed two rocks glasses with giant round ice cubes and a healthy offering of Scotch in each before the two of them. “What shall we drink to?” MC asked.

“To what’s bound to be the best birthday I’ve ever had.” He answered quickly.

“Is today the actual day?” she wondered?

“Actually, it’s tomorrow, but since I’ll be here all week and so will you, it’s sure to be the best ever.”

MC tried so hard not to show her immense pleasure in his answer. She gave him a sly smile but couldn’t control her blushing cheeks. “Well, happy birthday then,” she said in a low voice as she looked at him with her infamous bedroom eyes. The whisky burn had nothing on the burning desire building between the two.

As their friends shifted from the bar to a nearby table, Bobby and MC stayed on their bar stools eyes fixed on one another. MC kept one hand wrapped around her drink as they naturally quizzed each other on the basic getting-to-know you questions. As Bobby moved to rest his glass, his forearm grazed MC’s hand. She nearly fell over. His touch was so powerful! What would a kiss be like? The two talked and laughed and sipped on Scotch for a wonderful hour or so. Their laughs became more frequent as their glasses emptied. They instinctively inched closer as they talked until they were close enough that MC could smell the cherry chapstick that Bobby kept reapplying. “Are you preparing your lips for something?” She boldly questioned.

“No, not really. I just really like cherry chapstick,” Bobby’s naive reply was followed with a question of his own. “What kind of something would I be preparing them for?” His eyes flickered to her soft, plump lips and lingered there a moment too long. 

At this, MC shook her head and smiled down at her nearly empty glass. A kiss from Bobby is something she’d been thinking of since she first laid eyes on him. The thought both thrilled and terrified her. She knew that once she tasted him, there would be no satisfying her hunger for him. She chose not to answer his question and slowly drained the last of her Scotch into her mouth, savoring the strong flavor. 

“Can I get you another miss?” Jacques inquired.

“No thank you, Jacques. I’ll be calling it a night,” she declared. 

Bobby’s eyes fell to the bar and he tried to mask his disappointment of her pending departure. “Girls, I’m heading to the room. I want to hit up the sunrise yoga class on the beach.” She waved good night to the group who had procured a game of dominoes and had a train spread about their table.

“Join us for just one game first MC?” Chelsea begged. The others looked at her hopefully.

“Sorry darlings, I need my beauty sleep tonight,” she blew them a kiss, and returned her attention to Bobby. 

His face conveyed a small amount of disappointment but also a gleam of hope. He took her hand and helped her off her bar stool. Her soft hand felt beyond compare inside his. He didn’t want to let go, instead he took her by the other hand as well. Looking into her eyes he asked, “Can I walk you to your room?”

The heat of his perfect hands holding hers was all she could think of. She couldn’t muster any words to accept his offer. She bit the corner of her lip, gave him a half smile and nodded yes. Bobby released her hands and offered her his arm, which she happily accepted. She guided him in the direction of her room. The two walked in a comfortable silence as she leaned into his warmth, accepting the electricity she felt at every point where their bodies met. By the time they reached the door, MC’s defenses had all but crumbled.

“Hey, I wanted to ask you something,” Bobby started as the two squared up to say their good nights. “Lucas has put together a little party at a club for my birthday tomorrow night. I’d be the happiest kid in the world if you came along, and the other girls too of course. So, um, what do you think? Will you come to my birthday party,” he hesitated, “as like, my date?” He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and sweetest smile. It was a look that had gotten him far in the past.

It worked again for him tonight. MC melted as he gazed expectantly at her. “I can’t answer for sure for the others, but I think it would be really fun to be your date. Count me in!” She was surprised by her own eager answer. Was it the Scotch or the Scotsman that had her so willing to put herself out there again? This would be her first date since the Roger disaster. 

Bobby also seemed surprised by her quick answer. He’d come to anticipate hesitation and restraint from her. His confidence restored, he leaned an arm against the door confining MC between the door and himself, “Thank you. That’s fantastic,” he said softly.

She looked up into his sparkling eyes and she knew what was coming next. She shuttered with longing. He recognized his cue. His free hand gently touched her chin as he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Fireworks. Her mind went completely blank as she instinctively parted her lips to allow his lightly begging tongue to meet hers. He kissed her deliberately and without rushing. The spritely, playful boy she’d been charmed by transformed into a bold, romantic man the second their lips touched. She let the door hold her weight as her arms wrapped around the back of his neck. He pulled back just slightly sucking on her bottom lip ever so gently before pressing his mouth back to hers. She felt the passion he’d ignited in her lips run all the way to her toes, sending warm pleasure throughout her entire body. Her nails gently tickled the base of neck as their lips moved in perfect rhythm with each other. This was the best first kiss she had ever experienced. She smiled at that thought and Bobby smiled too. He kept his face close to hers as he spoke, “I’ve been wanting to do that since I first laid eyes on you.”

“A whole twelve hours or so eh?” MC pointed out.

Bobby laughed, “It’s been a long day.”

“We’re only an hour from your birthday now!”

“I’d better let you go then. Sunrise yoga will be here before you know it. I’d best shove off, I need to get my Bobby sleep.”

“Bobby sleep?”

“Yeah, it’s like beauty sleep, except with my name.” He gave her a goofy grin, bent down and pressed his nose to hers, “Boop.”

“Good night Bobby.”

“Good night MC.”

She slipped into the suite and disappeared behind the door. Bobby lingered just tick, savoring the moment he’d just spent with a girl he’d just met, but who made him like he’d known her forever. He could have kissed her forever. It felt so incredible. He couldn’t believe that just happened. MC was amazing, a literal rock star and he’d just shared the most galvanizing kiss he’d ever experienced with her. He couldn’t believe his luck. “Happy birthday to me,” he said under his breath as he turned to trek back to his room.

Once safely hidden behind the door, MC pressed her back to it, closed her eyes and grinned like a fool. Kissing Bobby had been an even more powerful experience than she had anticipated. She couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. She couldn’t remember a time she’d felt so giddy. She hardly knew this boy, but he was transforming her from being hard, guarded and bitter into being optimistic, soft and at this moment slap happy. This was so unexpected, but it felt good to not be aching inside for the first time in three months.

After standing by the door unable to move for several minutes, MC walked to her room to run a bath. She’d drawn a long straw and gotten first pick of beds, so she ended up in the king room with an incredible bathroom. She turned the knobs on the giant soaking tub and added a bit of champagne, apple, honey bath bubbles. While the tub filled MC plugged her phone into the speaker dock in her room and hit play on her “Let’s Get It On” playlist. She shed her clothes and pulled on a silk robe. Returning to the bathroom, she turned the lights down low and sank into the sweet smelling bubbles. She closed her eyes as the warm water enveloped her body and visions of Bobby flooded her mind. She thought about the taste of his cherry lips and the way his silly demeanor switched to steamy as he leaned in for that unbelievable kiss. She lightly dug her nails into her thighs and drug them up and down. She massaged her inner thighs sparking a craving she hadn’t had in quite a while. She sank a bit lower into the comforting water and tilted her hips upward. She began to unhurriedly rub her clit with a light touch of two fingers. She thought of Bobby’s flawless hands. She pressed a bit harder and circled a bit faster. She pictured Bobby’s smooth and beautifully freckled chest and her small circles turned into desperate strokes from her opening back to her clit. She remembered the feel of his tongue flirting with hers. Her fingers plunged inside her warm wet lady bits and she let out a soft moan. She bit her lip and worked her fingers in and out. She thought of what it would feel like to have Bobby inside of her and felt herself ready to explode. Her breath was heavy, heaving her breasts in and out of the fading bubbles as she packed her fingers deeply and pushed down on her abdomen with her free hand nailing her magic spot. Her climax was intense as she pictured Bobby smiling down at her satisfaction. Her eyes opened and she gasped. She shook her head as she relaxed in her bath. This guy was really getting to her. As much as that excited her it was equally terrifying. She was ready to get over Roger, but she wasn’t ready to fall for someone.

Bobby strolled back to his own room humming a happy little tune. He could hear the others laughing at the pool lounge as he passed by, but decided not to join them. He wanted to turn in for the night with his magical moment with MC being the last memory from his day. 

When he reached his room he decided a shower was in order. The bathroom was large with a walk in, stone tiled, waterfall shower. He tossed his clothes aside and gave himself a look in the mirror, not bad. He wasn’t the type to spend a lot of time at the gym, but he made sure all the baked goods didn’t take their toll. He stepped into the shower and pulled the water on. He was prepared for the initial cold shock of the water. In fact, he welcomed it. That good night kiss had left him rather hot. The water warmed quickly. Bobby closed his eyes and lifted his face to the flow. He let the water pour over him and hoped that it would calm him down enough to sleep. No such luck. His mind was overwhelmed with visions of MC. He imagined what he would do if she were to walk into his bathroom at that moment. Just the thought of her piercing green eyes gazing up at him through her long thick eyelashes had him full erect. What he wouldn’t do to have her standing in front of him right now, slowly stripping her clothes off, revealing her soft, toned belly and firm, perky tits, maybe a little rock and roll tattoo on her perfectly round ass. She’d sashay to him and he’d pull her into another electrifying kiss as the water runs down both of their bodies. He squirts a little body wash onto the tip of his cock and closes his fist around it. He imagines turning her around and pressing her into the stone tiles as he licks and kisses his way down her back until he reaches that fine ass. He slaps it lightly and gives it a little bit, she cries out with pleasure. He’s now stroking himself rapidly, the body wash is a sudsy lube. He makes his way back up her spine and hears her moan in ecstasy. He focuses his nibbles on her neck and slides a hand between her legs. He finds her clit and she shutters with delight as he begins to rub it. He’s not going to make it through this fantasy. He’s too amped up. He has to come, now, all over the smooth derriere in his mind. He finishes himself off with a groan and leans his head against the shower wall on top of his free hand, while he catches his breath. This girl really has gotten into his head! He smiles recalling she’d agreed to be his date tomorrow night. He couldn’t wait to see her again.


	4. Birthday Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC does some soul searching and decides on a special gift for Bobby's birthday. Lucas is recruited as her accomplice in bringing it all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The birthday chapter was so long, I felt I should break it down into two separate chapters. Chapter 5 will be posted at the same time and will reveal the birthday surprise.

MC slipped quietly out of the suite at 5:45 AM. Kate was sprawled across the pulled out futon still wearing her dress from the night before, a bag of chips lying next to her. MC had heard the girls come crashing in at around 2 AM. I’ll fetch some morning essentials on my way back from yoga, MC decides, thoughtfully. These babes are going to need a little help this morning. 

Sunrise cast a pinkish glow over the sand and the waves created a soothing soundtrack as they lapped at the shore. MC’s eyes relaxed as she practiced her sun salutations. Her peaceful mind made her body feel weightless. The hour long class was over in what seemed just minutes. The sun was up now, provoking the water to sparkle marvelously, like something out of a fairytale. MC felt incredible. Her mind and body felt detoxed of stress from the yoga. 

She decided to linger on the beach a bit longer knowing her comrades would still be sleeping off the night’s festivities. She walked alone, barefoot, keenly observing the enrapturing feeling of the cool sand encasing her feet with each step. Ahead of her she saw a grouping of large jagged rocks jutting out into the surf, obviously only accessible due to the low tide. She made them her destination. She climbed skillfully to the top of one of the biggest and took a seat gazing out at the sparkling ocean.

She needed to think a moment. To figure out what this thing she had going with Bobby actually was. Was he a rebound? No. A rebound was easy, thoughtless fun. Bobby was more than that. She laughed at the nonsensical notion that she was analyzing her feelings for someone she’d met not even 24 hours prior. The truth was the past 24 hours had been the happiest she’s been in three months. She wasn’t tossing and turning in bed last night haunted by the heartbreak that Roger had brought her. Roger had fucked her over. She’d loved him. She’d been loyal to him. She’d ignored dozens of advances and turned down after party invites while on tour out of love and respect for him. He was handsome, utterly charming, and successful as the owner of one of London’s trendiest restaurants. He treated her so well, telling her everything she wanted to hear. He’d also taken her love for granted. He used her time on tour as a free pass to bring home random girls and shag them in their shared bed. He’d left her broken and forced to start her life over. She moved into Kate’s flat and was still deciding what her next move would be. 

One thing she knew was that if things were to go any further with Bobby, she’d need to resolve her insecurities related to Roger. Bobby was pure and good and didn’t deserve to have to deal with her uncertainty brought about by her past relationship. She felt a tear fall from her eye and roll down her cheek and then another. She didn’t wipe them away. She let them fall. She was shedding the last of the tears she would ever cry for Roger. Tears not even for Roger, tears for herself and the time she wasted and the confidence he’d taken from her. Meeting Bobby had reminded her of who she was before and she felt empowered by that. Whether or not things went further with Bobby, in the past 24 hours he’d helped her find a lost part of herself. For that she was thankful and wanted to show her appreciation. 

Today was his birthday. She’d make sure it was a memorable one. She took one last gaze out at the gleaming waves and thanked the universe for her path colliding with Bobby’s. The dread lock wearing, freckle faced savior who had pulled her out of a deep funk in just a day. She climbed down from her perch and headed back towards the resort. If she was going to surprise Bobby with a special birthday gift she’d better get a move on.

She hadn’t forgotten her squad back in the suite, so to the coffee bar she went. When she arrived she was met by a familiar handsome face carrying a tray with four hot drinks and a bag of pastries. “Lucas! Good morning,” she greeted him cheerfully.

“MC, looks like you held true to that sunrise yoga class. Good on ya,” he flashed her his award winning approving smile. “How was it?”

“Just what I needed,” she responded thoughtfully. “Say Lucas? Bobby let me know you had a birthday party planned for tonight and asked if I’d join.”

“Of course! I think it’s a great idea. It would be even better if Priya joins as well. Oh, and Chelsea and Kate should come too. It’s just been so fun reconnecting with Priya,” he got a dreamy look in his eye as Priya’s name left his lips. 

“Right, she’s the whole package for sure. I’m sure she feels the same and will definitely want to be there, don’t worry.” Priya was one of MC’s dearest friends, and she deserved a man who got a dreamy look when he said her name. MC approved of this match. “About Bobby’s birthday though, I was hoping that you might be able to help me out with something.”

Lucas raised an eyebrow intrigued, “What did you have in mind?”

She led him to a nearby table and laid out her plan. Lucas clapped and gave MC a pat on the back after hearing the details. “This is a great idea. Bobby will love it! We can definitely make it happen. You are so cleaver MC. I’m so glad we ran into you girls at the airport. It’s really making this trip that much better! It’s really cool that you want to do this for Bobby. He’s a diamond in the rough, a truly great guy. I’m happy to see you two getting along so well. Bobby usually friend zones girls after the first date. He says it’s because he doesn’t want to waste time on something that won’t go anywhere. How he knows this so soon is beyond me, but that’s Bobby. I think you’ve really caught his eye. He probably wouldn’t appreciate me going on about this though. I should get these drinks back to the guys before they get suspicious. We’ll catch you later. Don’t worry, you can count on me to help with your plan.” Lucas offers MC a fist bump as he awkwardly holds the pastry bag and drink tray with the other hand. 

“Oh, and hey,” he said after adjusting the items comfortably into both hands. “I’ve arranged for transportation for everyone. If we don’t see you around today, meet us in front of the resort at eight.”

“Got it. Lucas, thank you for this. I’m so excited for tonight!” MC beamed at her newly acquired partner-in-birthday-crime.

“Anything for Bobby,” Lucas gave her a quick wink. “I’ll hit you up later with details on our game plan.”

“Lucas! I’ve been waitin’ forever for my cuppa mate! What the bloody hell took so long?” Gary whined as Lucas approached the patio where his friends were lounging about waiting for him.

“Sorry Gaz. I ran into one of our pretty new friends at the café bar and got to talking a bit,” Lucas answered as he handed Gary his tea before any of the others. 

“No worries, thanks bruh. Was it Chelsea? That bird has got plenty of gab. She’s a great laugh though,” said Gary relieved to have his hands on his morning beverage.

“Uh, no. It was MC actually,” said Lucas casually anticipating a response from Bobby.  
Bobby’s head popped up from the hammock. He was suddenly very interested in the conversation. “Oh yeah?” he asked, obviously wanting to hear more about the encounter. 

Lucas held back a laugh, isn’t that cute, Bobby really fancies her. “Yeah,” was his short reply.

Noah and Gary smirked as they observed Lucas teasing Bobby by withholding information. “What’s in the bag?” asked Noah.

“Ah, some fresh pastries dig in gents.” Lucas set the bag on the patio table. Gary and Noah started picking through its contents.

Bobby stared hard at Lucas who was barely containing his laughter as he ignored Bobby’s obvious curiosity. “So, what was she doing?” he tried to gently coax information from Lucas.

“Who mate? Pastry?” Lucas offered the bag to Bobby.

Bobby snatched the bag catching on to his friend’s game. “Come on! Don’t play games!”

“Oh, you meant MC? She was just grabbing a cuppa after yoga, you know. Why so curious mate?” Lucas continued to tease his pal. Gary and Noah snickered.

MC in yoga pants was all Bobby could think. He wished he’d gone for the drinks. Had she mentioned him? What are the girls doing today? How could he “accidentally” bump into her today? Lucas holding out on him was really starting to bug him. “Just wondering. I uh, invited her out with us tonight.”

“She mentioned that,” Lucas lead him on as he focused on his pastry. “That’s cool.”

“She mentioned me then?” Bobby was dying to know what she said.

“Kinda,” Lucas kept his answers short.

“Damn it Lucas! What did she say?” Bobby’s outburst cracked Lucas’ composure.

“Easy Bobs,” Lucas laughed. “She said she’s looking forward to the party. I let her know our ride will pick us up at eight. Oh and Bobs, she really did look peng in her yoga pants.” Lucas waited for a reaction.

It came in the form of a profane shout and a hunk of pastry flying at his head. Gary and Noah laughed out loud. I’ll bet she did, Bobby thought as he laughed along with his friends.

When the laughter died down Lucas asked the all-important question, “So birthday boy, what do you want to get up to today?”

Bobby’s answer came quickly and with childlike enthusiasm, “Jet ski rentals! WoooHooo!” He jumped up and simulated riding a jet ski. The others jumped up and cheered as well.

MC tried to be quiet as she entered the suite just in case the girls were still snoozing. She opened the door slowly and saw the futon no longer held her disheveled sister. Kate was sitting at the bar chugging from her water bottle. “Morning!” MC cheeped cheerfully startling Kate who spilled water all down the front of herself. The two started laughing hysterically as water dripped down Kate’s chin. 

“What’s all this joyful noise about?” Priya emerged from the bedroom rubbing her yes and smiling sleepily. Even when tired and hungover, Priya still looked like a goddess. Chelsea followed behind her.

“Fear not ladies,” MC set her offerings on the bar top. “Four detox teas, fresh fruit, yogurt and croissants,” she listed off the items as she unpacked them from a large paper sack. “And when you’re ready,” she pulled out two mini bottles of prosecco and a small jug of orange juice, “a little hair of the dog.”

“Saint Mary Catherine!” Kate kissed her sister’s cheek.

“Yes! My hero, my hot lady hero!” Chelsea excitedly grabbed for a tea.

“Life saver MC!” Priya pulled MC into her voluminous chest before grabbing a tea.

“Shall we break fast on the terrace then?” MC began to carry the food out to their heavenly outdoor dining space.

The girls quickly reanimated as they enjoyed their breakfast. Laughing about the night they’s had and excitedly discussing their male companions. “I can’t believe I beat Gary at arm wrestling!” Chelsea proudly proclaimed.

Kate and Priya burst into laughter. “You put up such a fight, I’m pretty sure he let you win out of kindness Chels.”

“What? No way!” Chelsea looked shocked. She flexed her bicep and gave it an impressed look.

MC laughed, “I’m sure you gave him a tough match, love.”

“I totally did!” Chelsea proclaimed, “I want to hear the details of your walk on the beach with Lucas, Priya. You two were gone for quite a bit.”

“Just catching up, you know,” it wasn’t often you’d see Priya blush but she certainly was now, “on a deserted, romantic, moonlit beach. We nearly went back to his room, but Bobby had already retired there. Just as well, we’ve got the whole week here. He is more than a bit of me though, phew!” She fanned herself.

Chelsea nodded fervidly in agreement. “He’s absolute man candy.”

“I saw him this morning,” MC chimed in. “He got a smitten shit eating grin on his face when he spoke of you. He obviously fancies you something heavy!”

“Yeah?” Priya was excited to hear this. “I think I fancy him something heavy as well. Where did you see him? Did he do yoga? My God, I’ll bet that was sexy!”

“No such luck my dear,” MC shut her fantasy down. “He was fetching a cuppa for the guys. I’ve pulled him into helping me out with a birthday surprise for Bobby later. He’s got some connections in the hotel and is calling in some favors for me. He seems like a super solid catch Priya. I’m happy that the two of you are cracking on.”

“Awe, thank you MC. He is great. What’s this surprise for Bobby about then?” Priya quizzed.

“Well you’ll just have to wait and see,” MC gave a mysterious smile. “What do you all think of going out for Bobby’s birthday party tonight? Lucas has arranged a shindig, and we’re all invited. Bobby actually asked if I’d come as his date.”

Her news was met with a chorus of squeals from the other three. “MC,” Kate exclaimed “This is awesome. How sweet! You two are really hitting it off aren’t you?”

“We are. Strangely, I know it seems really fast, but he’s giving me some feels already. He does something to me…” MC tried to explain but couldn’t exactly put it into words. 

“I’m sure he’ll DO a lot more to you tonight,” Priya teased. MC laughed and simulated making out with an imaginary Bobby.

“Kidding!” she shouted. “It’s not really like that. I mean, it’s that too, but I guess I think there’s something special about him.” She noticed the girls looking at her with dreamy looks on their faces. “Alright enough of this! Bathing suites, sun lotion and beach. Let’s get a move on this day.”

There were no arguments to MC’s plan.


	5. We Gonna Party Like It's Ya Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the bonds between the new friends tighten and relationships begin to form, it's time for Bobby's birthday party. The group parties the night away to the jams of DJ King Kas - and MC reveals her surprise for Bobby.

The scent of fruity body spray filled the suite. Both bathroom counter tops were covered with flat irons, curling irons, lotions, potions and make up as the four girls prepared for Bobby’s party. MC had chosen a black mini dress adorned all over with tiny sequins, tiny straps, a low cut back and scooped neckline. She was rubbing a bit of shimmering lotion on her sun kissed legs, the final touch, when there was a knock at the door. She rubbed the excess lotion into her arms quickly as she walked to open the door. 

She lost her breath momentarily when she saw who was on the other side. Bobby dressed in black pants and a freshly pressed white shirt, cuffs casually rolled up his forearms. He looked like he’d just fallen out of a Rolex add as he sported a gorgeous watch on his wrist. He looked like a proper adult man, in comparison to his laid back, but still incredibly sexy beach styles she’d seen him in before. She ate him up with her eyes and felt the heat in her cheeks as she remembered the last time she’d seen him at this very door the night before. He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek before speaking, “I figured I wouldn’t be a very good date if I didn’t pick you up. These guys agreed and thought they ought to tag along not to be outdone.” MC had been so focused on Bobby she’d failed to notice there were three other figures behind him.

Her smile radiated as she gazed into the rascally hazel eyes she adored. “Well, of course I’d expect nothing less,” she teased. “Happy birthday!” She hugged him looking over his shoulder at Lucas who gave her a wink and thumbs up indicating that their plan was in place. “Won’t you all please come in?” she opened the door cordially. “There is beer and wine in the mini fridge behind the bar. Help yourselves and I’ll check on the progress with the girls. Feel free to head out on the terrace if you fancy fabulous tropical views.”

She scurried back to Priya and Chelsea’s bathroom, breathing excitedly she alerted them, “Girls! The boys are here to pick us up! They’re on the terrace, hurry out.”

“You’re kidding! Is Gary here?” Chelsea looked shocked.

“Yes, and he looks really good! Hurry out!”

MC ran into alert Kate who was just buckling the strap of her red sandal, perfectly matching her sweetheart neckline fit and flare red dress, that fit her like a perfect fucking glove. MC always envied her older sister’s curvy figure. Kate rocked a D cup fabulously while MC couldn’t even fill a C cup. Kate’s blonde hair cascaded over her shoulder in loose waves. “Noah’s going to pass out when he sees this look” MC stutters. “You look amazing tonight sis.”

“You look incredible too MC!” Kate’s perfect white smile shown extra bright next to her red lippy. 

“By the way they are here, on our terrace.”

“Who?”

“Noah, Bobby, Gary and Lucas they came to pick us up for the party. Isn’t that sweet? Are you ready? Hurry out.”

“Be right there!”

MC took a couple of breaths to calm herself and then strolled out onto the terrace where the boys were drinking beer while waiting. “MC, I must say you’re looking spicier than Sriracha in that dress.” Bobby greeted her. 

“Thanks Bobby!”

“You guys are the sweetest coming to pick us up for the evening! I just love it!” Chelsea stepped out onto the terrace wearing a mini dress in her signature pink color. Gary’s jaw dropped open. Noah gave him a nudge and he clamped it shut, walked to Chelsea, and kissed her hand.

“You’re a fit eyeful,” he told her. 

Next out was the blonde bombshell, Kate. She walked out channeling Marilyn Monroe and Noah looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She walked up to him and broke the ice, “Looking sharp there big guy.” He grinned from ear to ear.

“You’re stunning,” he told her taking her hand.

Chelsea and Kate said their hellos to all of the guys and wished Bobby a happy birthday. The terrace was silenced with the sound of a throat clearing in the doorway. Always one to make an entrance, there stood Priya. She posed one arm leaning on the door frame, the other hand resting on her hip giving her audience a perfect view of her smashing figure. Her dress was bright orange, floor length with a slit in the side nearly to her hip. Her cleavage was on full display thanks to the low cut halter. Her red highlights gleamed out from her dark brown hair as it fell over her shoulders contrasting beautifully against the bright dress. Her gaze was pinned on Lucas who nearly spit out his sip of beer when he saw her. He recovered quickly though, swallowing and moving swiftly to her. He offered his hand, spun her around, wrapped her in his arms, dipped her back and planted a passionate kiss on her mouth. There were whistles and claps from the others. The two of them made a fantastic looking couple and no one could disagree with that. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” he explained as her righted her to her feet.

This time it was Priya who was left in awe. It took her a moment to regain her composure. “Please do that to me every time we meet?” she purred and kissed him again. 

“On that note,” Noah interrupted, “it’s five minutes to eight. We’d best go meet our car.”

“It’s party time!” Gary grasped Chelsea by the hand and dragged her through the suite. 

The others followed leaving Bobby and MC on the terrace. He offered her his arm which she happily accepted. He bent down and kissed her temple sending the all too familiar “Bobby shocks” through her body. She tensed at the sensation. “Thank you.” He said softly gazing into her eyes.

“For what?”

“Being my date and making my birthday wish come true.”

“You aren’t supposed to make a wish until you blow out the candles though.”

“Bonus then!” He flashed her his playful grin, “I’ve got another wish I can make later.” He raised his eyebrows cheekily. He scooped her up into his arms like a bride as she squealed and ran to catch up with the others. 

When they reached the front of the hotel a black stretch hummer with shiny chrome rims awaited them. “All aboard!” Lucas shouted as the driver held the door open.

“This is lush!” said Chelsea as she excitedly climbed in. 

“This is Lucas,” said Gary approvingly. “When Lucas is in charge you can expect he’ll go big.”

On the ride to the club the party started. Cardi B bumped from the speakers. Lucas popped two bottles of champagne. Noah presented Bobby with a sash that had “Birthday Bobs” spelled out in black glittery letters, which Bobby proudly and promptly pulled on. Chelsea and Priya grinded on each other and sang along loudly to “Money.” Noah twerked on Kate’s lap. Gary shot gunned a beer. Bobby and MC held hands hanging out of the sunroof singing “I like it.” When the Hummer arrived at the club the gang was well ready for a great night.

The door opened and the group spilled out onto a red carpet VIP entrance. Lucas had reserved a VIP table with a private dance floor. There were a couple of American models with their hip-hop artist boyfriends and entourage on the other side of the VIP room that shared the dance floor with them. “Lucas, how did you pull this off mate?” Bobby was blown away. 

“Pulled some strings,” he answered. “Only the best for the best, and you’re the best Bobby!”

“King Kas is DJing tonight?” MC asked excitedly after hearing it announced. “I know him. He’s got crazy beats. We played a festival with him once and got to know each other a bit. His name’s Kassam. He’s a great guy.”

“My date the rock star!” Bobby beamed at her with pride. “King Kas is definitely braw.”

“You get more Scottish the more you drink,” Noah laughed.

“Yer right! That’s cause A am right Scottish and we’re out on the skite for me birthday!” Bobby went into an exaggerated version of his own accent. 

After an hour of fun and dancing, MC excused herself to use the ladies room. She was gone for a while but only Bobby seemed to notice. Her presence had been a source of elation for him. He was learning how much fun they could have together. She was everything he wanted in a girl. There always seemed to be something missing with the other girls that he’d dated lately. Something that he needed in order to take a girl seriously enough to commit to beyond a little fun or a date or two. MC had that something. It was their electric chemistry, the way she challenged him, but also made him feel secure. After just two days he’d known this girl was so much more than another one date wonder, hell he’d known it in the first five minutes really. MC was special. He hopped she’d hurry back.

Suddenly the lights and music cut out. A spotlight shot to the DJ booth and King Kas got on the mic, a rare occasion for the shy DJ. “It seems that we’ve got a special birthday in the house tonight.” Kassam announced, “Bobby where you at mate?” Priya, Chelsea and Kate screamed and hollered to draw attention as Lucas, Gary and Noah pushed Bobby out to the edge of the balcony overlooking the main stage and dance floor.

“There you are!” The spotlight shot to Bobby who jumped up and down pumping his fists. The spot light moved back to King Kas. “Now mate, we’ve got a special treat for you tonight.” Where was MC? Bobby wondered wanting her by his side. Kas continued, “A very lovely and talented friend of yours and mine wants to wish you a happy birthday.”

The spotlight died and the radical sound of an electric guitar blasted through the crowd. The spotlight reappears on the main stage revealing MC wearing a tiny black leather skirt and barely there tube top. Her outfit was so small it was hard to tell she was wearing anything at all behind the bright red electric guitar that was strapped across her. Thick black spiked bracelets adorned her wrists as she struck the guitar cords. Bobby’s heart nearly stopped at the sight of the rock goddess before him.

MC looks up to the balcony and spots her friends, who are all as shocked as Bobby to see her on stage. The girls go wild screaming and cheering her on. Priya sticks two fingers in her mouth and whistles loudly across the club. MC is used to crowds and being on stage in small costumes. She feels completely comfortable in this environment, but looking up at Bobby she starts to feel nervous. She strums the guitar again and focuses on the strings. Drums are her forte, but she can get through a few songs on the guitar. An instrumental metal version of happy birthday rocks through the room, as everyone sings along to MC’s guitar.

Bobby is dumbfounded and love struck as his closest mates rally around him singing Happy Birthday. Un-fucking – believable, he looks down at the guitar wielding beauty as she finishes the song and smiles up at him. She turns and bends to set the guitar down. He notices the hint of a tattoo sticking out of the back of her skirt. I called it, he thought proudly. He adjusted his pants to hide his pleasure at the thought of how he was going to get his mouth on that tattoo before the night was through. Everyone was clapping, cheering and patting him on the back when 50 Cent’s “Go Shorty – It’s Your Birthday” came on.

MC had disappeared and then reappeared now walking towards him now carrying a gorgeous looking birthday cake. Lucas appeared behind him dropping a chair on the dance floor and pulling him down into it. Bobby sat, eyes fixed on MC as she set the cake down keeping her smoldering gazed fixed on the object of her desire. She ran a finger through the butter cream frosting and made her way over to him. He felt her gaze staring through him. Those bedroom eyes locked onto his and told him things that made him wish they were the only two in the room. She straddled his knee as she offered him her buttercream covered finger, “Open up,” she commanded. 

He took her finger into his mouth sensually sealing his lips around it as she slowly pulled it out while simultaneously dropping onto his knee and grinding up and down his thigh. His tongue cleaning the frosting off her finger and his warm mouth wrapped around it sent her into ecstasy. She moaned softly and took great pleasure in the feeling of her lace knickers rubbing her lady bits roughly as she moved on his leg. He wiped the sweat from his brow while their friends cheered on. She lifted herself off of his leg and walked around the back side of the chair keeping her body close enough to the chair that she never left contact with him. From behind him she ran her hands wantonly down his chest to his thighs and whispered warmly in his ear, “Happy birthday stud.” She felt his body tremble and hers did too. She raked her nails back up his chest and moved back to the front of the chair.

The room was a blur other than MC touching and teasing him. He’d all but forgotten where he was as he watched her bend over and back up into his lap giving him a glimpse of her black lace thong and another peek at that sexy tattoo. He took deep breaths and tried desperately to keep himself together. He wanted to take her all the way right there on the dance floor. He unconsciously moved his hands to her hips. She turned her head and teasingly shook a finger at him, warning him only she could touch. 

MC relished the excitement of driving Bobby absolutely wild. She stood and turned to face him straddling his lap she placed her hands on the chair behind each of his shoulders. She rocked herself back and forth over his lap. She could feel just how much he was enjoying her birthday gift as she grinded herself against the rock hard bulge in his pants. She rubbed her lace thong against him more times than probably necessary just because it felt so damn good. Then she leaned back and rubbed her hands up and down his chest and through his dread locked hair. She felt his panting breath and realized she was panting as well. She brought her mouth to his neck and ran her tongue from the base up two just beneath his ear lightly sending goose bumps all over his body. “MC,” was all he could manage at that moment as he groaned with delight, and then, “you’re fucking driving me nuts.” She pulled back and smiled seductively at him. 

He closed his eyes and forced himself to keep his hands to himself. While the crowd around him had all but faded away, he heard the whistles and cheers of his mates. He was both disappointed and relieved as the song came to an end. She peeled herself off of him and her temptress persona disappeared. A bashful smile played across her face as she stood before him surrounded by her shocked friends. He wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled back at her. The rest of the world came back into focus. He saw Kate with a hand over her mouth laughing with her sister, Gary wide eyed and clapping and felt Lucas patting his back. “Happy birthday man! She gave you a much better gift than I ever could have,” Lucas laughed.

“You knew about this?” Bobby questioned in disbelief.

“She asked me to help set it up this morning when I saw her. It was all her idea. I thought it sounded great but had no idea she’d take it THERE. Wow.”

“Lucas, bruh I can’t stand up man.” Bobby looked down at his lap and laughed helplessly as Lucas dragged his chair off the dance floor.


	6. A Rocky Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and MC share some quality alone time together the morning after his birthday.

MC reached for her phone on the night stand without opening her eyes. She clumsily pawed the table until her hand dropped on it. Bringing it to her face, she cracked her eyes open and checked the time, 7:45 AM. No sunrise yoga for me this morning. She groaned at the throbbing pain in her head. Stupid girl, you know better than to drink that much. She scolded herself. Eh, cie la vie she resolved. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and dropped her feet to the cold marble floor. She grabbed the hotel provided yoga mat, slipped on some yoga pants and a sports bra and headed out to the terrace. She passed a peacefully sleeping Kate on the futon. The morning sun was blinding and painful, but she pushed on. Rolling out the mat she began to go through her favorite yoga flow. 

Memories of last night came rushing back as she moved through her poses. She couldn’t help but smile at the memory of how happy Bobby had been all night. His joy was contagious. She’d felt insanely happy with him last night. Her heart warmed at the thought of his drunken smile at the end of the night, and her body surged with want for him at the same time. This sexual tension was really building strong between them now.

Maybe it was the yoga or maybe it was thinking about Bobby, but suddenly she felt quite a bit better. Time for a cuppa. She slipped on her flip flops not bothering to care about checking hair or makeup, and headed out the door for the coffee shop. She stepped out the door to nearly run right into Bobby. Damn, should have checked the hair and makeup. She shook her vain thoughts away. Bobby looked surprised, like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Despite her messy appearance, she was excited to see Bobby first thing upon exiting the suite. 

“Good morning gorgeous!” Bobby’s guilty look quickly changed to genuine delight. “I was going to leave this cuppa for you. I didn’t think you’d be up yet. Even after a night like last night, I keep baker’s hours. He held out one of two cups he held. It had her name scribbled on it with an “XOXO Bobby.” 

She graciously accepted, “I was just headed to get one. Thank you.” Taking the cup from hes hand she kissed his cheek. He smelled fresh like lemon and spearmint. He’s had time to shower, she thought. I probably smell like a stale version of last night. She pulled back quickly and gave a shy smile. 

He didn’t seem to mind. He beamed back at her. “Care for a walk then? I mean, if you aren’t busy.” He glanced at the door behind her as if to ask if the others would be waiting on her. 

“That sounds lovely,” she answered. This quiet time alone was an opportunity she wouldn’t turn away no matter how she looked or smelled. 

He clasped her hand in his and they headed down the stone stairs together. She was becoming more accustomed to the currents that shot through her whenever they touched. The butterflies he put in her stomach were turning into old friends. “Where do you want to go?” Bobby looked around as they hit the ground floor. This walk was obviously not something he’d planned. He was just happy to get to spend some quiet time alone with her without any wild distractions. Her hand felt natural in his, like their hands belonged together, although the excitement of the physical contact with her was still very apparent. Seeing her face when she opened the door had made his heart flutter. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail. Her face was fee and clear of any makeup. After last night he had thought she couldn’t get more beautiful, but this morning she was naturally stunning. Her green eyes glowed out from under her natural dark eye lashes. Her smooth pink lips tempted him like never before. The yoga pants were a definite plus as well. He imagined waking up next to her and seeing her gorgeous natural face. He hoped that soon enough the day would come where he could do just that. 

“Oh, I’d love to show you this beautiful spot I found yesterday. Would you like to see it?” Her response was eager and enthusiastic. She grinned at him hopefully. 

“Are you kidding? Of course I want to see it babe. If it’s got you excited then I’m excited.” She was so cute when she was excited. He’s seen the same passionate expression on her face when she told him about playing music. He delighted in her lust for life. It was one of the things he found so appealing about her. 

She led him down the beach to her spot, eager to share it with him. Of course the day before she’d gone there alone to reconcile her feelings about Roger, but today it was about sharing the beauty with Bobby. The more time they spent together the more she fell for the Bobby he was inside. His joyful, playful nature had he intrigued, but with that came a certain vulnerability that she rarely saw in people. It was easy for her to be open with him even though she’d come into this trip so guarded. 

They laughed as they walked. “I still can’t get over that dance last night! It was hands down the best birthday ever, even if I spent the next 20 minutes hiding my stonner.” They both laughed until they had to stop and catch their breath. 

“That was a first for me,” MC admitted. “I’ve never given anyone a lap dance in front of a large group of people like that. I was 100% bricking it!”

“Well, any time you’d like to give it another go in private…” Bobby raised his eyebrows as she playfully shoved him away.

“I actually thought I’d take some notes from Gary’s performance. He was the true star of the night.” She sarcastically referred to Gary’s attempt at giving Bobby a similar birthday gift in jest. “I especially liked when he pulled the table cloth off and rode it like a sexy cowboy.”

Bobby nearly choked on his tea laughing at last night’s memory. “He really put in the effort! I hope he didn’t pull anything trying to recreate the lift scene from ‘Dirty Dancing’ with me.”

MC cracked up at this, “Oh God, I’d nearly forgotten about that one! What a night!”  
“Ah ha, here we are,” MC pointed at the rocks ahead.

“Amazing!”Bobby picked up his pace practically dragging MC along. As they got a bit closer he released her grip on her hand and nimbly climbed a large rock, balancing his tea in one hand. 

MC smiled, pleased that he was so enthusiastic. He held down his hand to her as she climbed up to join him. They stood together looking out over the peaceful blue water. Bobby walked to the edge of the rock and spread his arms out wide, “I’m the king of the world!” he shouted.

MC sat back watching him amused. Bobby was fun she thought to herself. He’s fun in a carefree, unjaded way and it’s contagious. Bobby turned back and caught her watching him. His demeanor calmed as he walked back towards her, taking a seat and pulling her into his lap. She leaned back into him resting her head on his shoulder. Feeling his breath rise and fall, she slowed her breathing pattern to be in sync with his. “This is perfect,” she said as she relaxed into him and sipped her tea. Bobby’s warm body was so comforting.

“I’ve got no complaints,” Bobby said resting his chin on her head.

“Sorry if I smell like last night.” She was suddenly aware of their closeness and her state of disarray.

“I don’t mind,” he laughed. He truly didn’t. Just having her close to him right now brought him perfect contentment. “In fact,” he went on “last night was so much fun, I’ll take any reminders of it that I can get.” He wrapped his arms around her lovely frame feeling the strength in her shoulders and biceps that being a drummer had built. “You were mesmerizing on that stage. You’re in the absolute proper line of work. You’re a fantastic entertainer.” 

His words were sincere and MC was touched. “That’s a lovely thing to say Bobby. Music makes me truly happy. I’m so lucky to do what I love. I’m thankful every day, even when things are tough going.” She turned his head looking into his gleaming hazel eyes. “You feel the same about baking, yeah?” She raised a hand to play with a loose dreadlock that was dangling next to his eye. Softly playing with it and twirling it through her fingers.

He met her gaze a broad smile formed exposing his pearly white teeth. “You bet yer tidy arse lass,” he confirmed exaggerating his accent. “Ever since I was wee I’ve loved baking. It puts me in a trance. When I bake the world’s problems fade away. I love the smells, the process and of course having an edible finished product. I love when I get to see people enjoying what I’ve created.”

His passion for his craft impressed her. They were so much alike in that way. It was quite sexy hearing him talk so movingly. She melted into his chest and tilted her head slightly hoping he’d pick up on her longing for his lips on hers. 

He noticed a shift in her expression, a sudden smolder to her gaze. He felt like he should pinch himself. This girl was truly dazzling and here they were, snuggled up on a rock overlooking a beautiful sparkling sea. He’d dated many fit birds, but none so captivating as this little lass he held in his arms. He leaned towards her and she met his effort. Their lips came together in a soft touch. A sweet peck was followed by another. He parted his lips then, as she did the same. His tongue found hers gently and hers responded by playfully caressing his. He lifted her gently turning her body towards him. He noticed a shift in her breathing and a delicate tremble as their kiss deepened. He leaned back pulling her on top of him as he tasted her lips over and over. He gently tugged her bottom lip before searching out her tongue again. The rock was jagged and uncomfortable under his back, but he hardly noticed. He ran his hands tenderly down her back and gripped her hips. She drove her pelvis into his in a soft rhythm that matched their kiss. He moved his mouth to her neck. She cocked her head up and slightly turned away, inviting him to explore the soft skin of her neck. She clutched his hair gently as he licked and kissed, coaxing a satisfied moan from her… Then, “Oh shit!” He felt warm liquid soaking into the seat of his shorts. 

She pulled away from him quickly and grabbed her dumped tea cup. “I’m so sorry!” She looked at him concerned. 

Realizing what had happened he looked at her sweet concerned face and tossed his head back, a genuine laugh escaping with mouth. “Just when things were getting steamy!” he said still giggling, “A cuppa puts the cock block down.”

Surprised by his carefree reaction, MC began laughing too. Her adorable laugh made him laugh a bit harder, to which she responded by laughing harder and then snorting, which made them both fall to their backs on the craggy rock in a fit of laughter. After a few minutes MC sat up wiping tears from her eyes. Bobby too attempted to regain control. He sat up and looked into her eyes.

Bobby’s hazel eyes gazing directly into hers sobered her head from the laughing and she realized that what had just happened was momentous. Sharing this unbridled, joyful moment with him was something she hadn’t experienced in a very long time. Certainly not with Roger, ever. This connection with him was special and unique. It scared her. Her guard began to rise. As amazing as this felt, and it truly was amazing, it worried her. She’d only known him a few days, and she already felt like she was falling for him. She thought she’d be able to trust herself with him. This connection happening this fast, made her nervous though. She was putting herself out there to be shattered again, and with someone she really hardly knew. She broke eye contact hoping he didn’t sense her hesitation. 

He did though. Her sudden shift in energy confused him. “Everything alright lass?” he tried to catch her gaze again. Her eyes were so expressive, they didn’t lie. 

She looked out to see and then back at Bobby, but not in his eyes. “Great!” she faked her enthusiasm. “What are you and the guys getting up to today?” She swiftly changed the subject.

Bobby hesitated still confused by her mood shift, looking at her for some sort of answer. Was he imagining it? “Our mate Rahim is a professional golfer. He’s supposed to be here as well, but he had a major tourney to play in. He made sure that he hooked us up at the swanky local course here though. So today we’re set to tee off around noon. Should be a right laugh.”

“Wow. That sounds fun! What a great group of mates you have. I think the girls and I will be pool lounging. Which, after last night is about all I have energy for.” Her smile returned.

Bobby relaxed and took her by the hand. “Should we get back to the resort then?”

His touch, oh his heavenly touch on her hand. She knew the power of his kiss, and the rest of her body yearned to find out what other powers he possessed. Her conflicted mind shook these thoughts away. “I suppose we should. Thanks again for the cuppa. I’m sorry it’s now absorbed into your shorts.” They both chuckled as he helped her down from the rock and began walking back, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering what happened after Bobby's birthday party, stay tuned for a flash back in the next chapter...


	7. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Bobby lean on their friends while they try to sort out what they are feeling

Bobby and MC stood at the crossroads near the pool. Her suite was down the path to the left. His room was to the right. Her hand was still tucked comfortably inside his. He didn’t want to let go. The walk back to the resort had been quiet, not completely silent, not awkward, but quiet. Kissing her on that rock overlooking the stunning Caribbean Sea had felt like heaven. He was feeling things for MC that he had wanted to feel for a long time. He just hadn’t found anyone who could spark such feelings, until now. He was feeling so hopeful, but then the shift happened. Suddenly she wouldn’t look him in the eyes. Her mood had cooled. The shift was subtle, but noticeable. He’d been so tuned into her and her mannerisms that her variation glared at him. Had he done something wrong? He turned towards her hoping to find the answers he needed in her eyes. She smiled but broke eye contact quickly. “Well then lass, thank you for spending the morning with me.”

“No, thank you. Thank you for the cuppa. It was so thoughtful of you,” there was a formality in her voice that wasn’t normally there. 

Shit, something’s off for sure, he thought. “MC are you alright? You seem…distant.” 

Finally for a moment she met his gaze. She looked panicked, “I’m uh,”

“There you are!” Chelsea bounded up to them cheerfully. “Where have you love birds been? We should have known you’d scurried off together,” she winked at MC and elbowed Bobby playfully.

Kate and Priya appeared next. Kate wearing a large sun hat carrying a thick book, and Priya with a beach tote slung over her shoulder wearing the hell out of a black one piece with a daringly deep V neck, a white kimono draped over the top. Priya looked MC up and down. “I’m loving your don’t-give-a-fuck vibe that you’re putting out there today MC. You should run upstairs though, change into one of those fierce bikinis you brought and get your banging butt down to the pool.”

“Yes! Pool day!” MC is suddenly animated. She releases Bobby’s hand and gives him a quick friendly kiss on the cheek. “Bobby, we’ll catch up later. Have fun golfing.” She exited hastily and without looking back, practically running from the group.

Bobby stood stunned for a moment. She really jumped on the opportunity to leave, he noticed. He stared at his hands. What had he done? He didn’t want to lose this thing before it could even become a thing. Chelsea and Priya clucked at him a bit, and after exchanging pleasantries with them he excused himself abruptly.

Stupid, stupid girl. MC chided herself as she splashed cold water on her face. She opened her eyes, and as her face came into focus she sighed disappointed at the girl in the mirror. Is this who she was now? A girl so afraid of the chance she could get hurt, that she’ll slam the door on a chance to be happy? Bloody fool. She hoped Bobby hadn’t noticed her panic. Of course he noticed. She’d kind of freaked out on him. When had she become so unbalanced? She knew the answer. 

Bobby had given her no reason to mistrust him or question his intentions, in fact quite the opposite. She thought back to the night before. After the limo had brought them back from the club, Bobby had walked her to her door. Assisted her to the door would be a more appropriate description. A lot of drinking had occurred after the lap dance. 

When they’d reached the suite MC was without restraint. She pulled him to her hungrily, leaning herself against the stone wall next to the door. She kissed him madly, her hands ravenously clawing at his chest, neck and the back of his head. He steadied her and matched her passion with his lips on hers. One sturdy arm held her waist with a firm hand on her lower back, pressing her to him. The other hand was on the side of her face gently keeping her mouth to his. She pulled back breathless and dizzy, gazing drunkenly into his eyes. “Come inside with me?” she whispered, her words dripping with lust.

He looked deeply into her eyes and moved to kiss her pouting lips. She’d moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt, slowly beginning to unbutton them. He moved both hands to hers cupping them both inside of his. “I’m afraid I can’t tonight lass, although this proves just how bad I want to,” he lowered her hands to feel the impressive growth in his pants. “You’re oot yer tree.” She looked at him questioning his meaning. “A bit tanked up, love. Drunk. Wouldn’t feel right taking you like this. No need to rush it. If you still want this tomorrow,” he motioned to his glorious erection, “it’s all yours.”

She was a tiny bit disappointed. It had been so long since she’d had the satisfaction of a man, but Bobby’s self-control and moral compass filled her with a deep respect for him.

Now here she stood, grappling with her feelings for him, like an idiot. I just need a little space today, she told herself. I need some girl time. She pulled out a retro cut leopard print bikini and dressed quickly after a refreshing shower. She pulled her hair into a messy side braid and hustled down to join her friends. 

Bobby kicked a small rock along the path back to his room. His brow furrowed as he tried to process MC’s behavior. Nothing he could come up with made sense. There was something she wasn’t letting on about. She’d been hot and cold from the very start. Was he wrong about her? Was she moody and difficult all the time? At this point it wouldn’t matter to him if she was. She was spellbinding and he wanted all of her, good and bad. He just wasn’t sure she felt the same. 

“Hey, what’s eating you? Hangover got ya down?” Noah was nestled in the patio hammock, book in hands as Bobby approached. 

Bobby composed himself in a snap, “Morning Noah! I’m all good bruh. What ya got there?” Bobby tried to shift the conversation to Noah’s book. 

Noah sighed and tilted his head inspecting Bobby. He wasn’t buying Bobby’s act, but he knew that pushing it wouldn’t help. “The Picture of Dorian Gray, one of the books on my summer reading list. Where’ve you been all morning?”

Bobby strains to keep his expression from giving away his turmoil. He doesn’t like to bother others with his problems. Although, if he were to talk to someone it would most likely be Noah. Noah had helped his single mother raise his younger siblings. He tended to take on a big brother role with everyone. It was just his nature. “Baker’s hours, you know I can’t lie in very well, so I walked the beach this morning. I had a cuppa. Nice little morning.” Bobby gave his best shot at omitting MC's presence. 

“Did you piss yourself on your lovely little beach walk?” Noah noticed the huge wet spot on Bobby’s shorts. 

Bobby forgot his pain and laughed, “MC spilled her tea on my pants.” Oops.

Now I’ve got him, Noah thought. He raised his brow taking a new interest. “So you’ve been out with MC this morning? Three days and you’re still interested? This is a record! Is she the reason you walked up pouting?”

Bobby had a reputation for never letting a girl past the first or second date. It hadn’t always been like that. He’d had a couple of serious relationships that he felt had drug out longer than necessary before ending. He had adopted a philosophy after that of not wasting time on something that wasn’t going to happen. It had earned him a reputation of being fickle, which wasn’t all untrue he admitted. He just knew what he wanted. “Awe come on, I wasn’t pouting. It was just resting Bobby face. It’s no record mate, but yeah I’m definitely still interested.”

“That’s good! I’d be concerned if you weren’t. If the show she put on last night didn’t keep your interest, I’d say there’s no hope for you. I know it’s early days but it’s easy to see there’s something happening between the two of you. Kate mentioned it’s been a while since MC has had any interest in a guy. Seems you’ve really caught her eye.” Noah knew with Bobby’s curious nature he’d continue this conversation. He used Kate’s info as his bait. 

“MC’s been talking about me with Kate?”

“I’m sure mate, they’re sisters and she’s been cracking on with you. What do you think they talk about? Kate didn’t give specifics on you but it’s clear MC fancies you. Everyone can see it.”

“Can they?” Bobby wondered.

“Of course mate. Can’t you?” Noah saw doubt on his friends face.

“FORE!” Gary strutted onto the patio wearing khaki pants and a red and white polo shirt, obviously ready for golf. He grinned widely as he surveyed Bobby, “You piss yerself mate?” He laughed heartily.

Bobby smiled and shook his head, “I’d best get changed.”

Although Bobby hadn’t answered Noah’s question about MC it was clear why he’d seemed down. He was falling for her and wasn’t sure she felt the same. Noah decided he’d share a golf cart with Bobby today and try to help out. Bobby was a happy guy with a good thing going, but Noah knew that all he really wanted was someone to share it all with.

Kate, Priya and Chelsea reclined on the pool loungers, each of them exuding her own unique beauty. As MC approached, in unison the three of them turned their heads and peaked above their three sets of sunglasses. “Ooooh MC you are heart eyes flame emoji in that suite!” Chelsea welcomed her. MC shimmied her shoulders and spun around giving them the 360 view.

“Yes hun, you’ve cleaned up rather nicely,” Priya surveyed. 

“I think you always look gorgeous sis, because you’ve got good genes no doubt,” Kate chimed in.

“Girls, thank you! What’s with all the compliments?” MC laughed as she happily laid on a lounger next to Kate.

“We’re just happy you’ve joined us, because now we can get the scoop on you and your tasty Scottish snack.” Priya raised her eyebrows up and down waiting for a response. The other two girls curiously awaited her response as well.

“Right, straight to it then eh?” MC had hoped to not have to think about this for an afternoon, but she knew better than to think the girls wouldn’t be asking. Might as well get it over with.

“MC,” Kate spoke tenderly, “We can see something’s up. The way you bolted away from him earlier was telltale. You haven’t looked at a man in three months until Bobby came along, and last night was quite the PDA. So, what’s going on in that head of yours?

MC looked at the three concerned faces, she couldn’t keep things from them. Why would she want to? They were her soul sisters! “Alright, we can get into this, but then it’s off the table for the rest of the day. Yeah?”

“Of course babes! Pinky swear!” Chelsea jumped up and situated herself on MCs lounger with her pinky sticking out. 

MC giggled at her eager friend. She hooked her pinky though Chelsea’s. “ Well to be quite blunt with it, I’m falling for him. I love everything I know about him. He is funny, kind, ambitious, hot… but, it’s only been a few days. It feels foolish to have feelings so soon! After what I’ve been through, I want to protect myself from that kind of pain. I’ve been acting like a nut around him. Steamy hot to ice cold in an instant. He probably thinks I’m a true head case. I’m confused and I don’t know what to do. My heart is pulling me one way and my head is pulling me the other.” It felt good to say that out loud. She looked to her friends feeling a little vulnerable but ready for their take. 

“After what that wanker put you through, it’s only natural that you feel cautious MC. I hate to think that you’d deny yourself love and happiness out of fear that Roger’s instilled in you.” Kate placed a hand on MCs. Kate had been there for every ugly moment of Roger and MC’s breakup. She’d held her sister while she sobbed, helped her move, drank countless bottles of wine and talked endless shit about the man who’d broken her sister’s heart. She understood the pain, but still she wanted MC to give love another chance. 

“Being with Bobby brings a light back into your eyes MC. It’s like he’s the electric outlet to your string of twinkle lights!” Chelsea puts a caring hand on MCs knee.

“Babes, they are both right,” Priya adds. “You are a heavenly being with a wicked seductive side. Last night’s little performance was an aphrodisiac. Just watching you two was making me sweat! He brings out the best in you. Don’t let your tosser ex’s hideous mistakes keep you from opening yourself up to good things!”

MC felt herself tearing up a bit. They were right. Turning away from Bobby out of fear would be cowardly. Maybe he would hurt her, but maybe he wouldn’t, either way she’d miss out on him if she didn’t take the chance. “You’re right, thank you. Without the three of you I would be lost. I just hope I haven’t scared him off.” She pulled Chelsea and Kate into a hug, Priya moved and wrapped herself around MC’s shoulders.

“I don’t think you need to worry about that,” Priya said quietly through her gritted teeth and motioning toward a small bridge arching over a narrow portion of the pool. The girls had attracted four spectators crossing over on their way to the lobby. Bobby, Lucas, Noah and Gary stopped in their tracks to watch the bikini clad girls hug. 

The girls broke away from their embrace giggling and waving. Bobby dressed in a white polo shirt, plaid shorts and a matching Scottish cap looked straight at MC. Their chemistry was truly undeniable. His eyes were piercing and she felt a strong compulsion to run to him, but instead smiled and waved, melting into his eyes. “Get a hole in one for me stud!” Priya shouted to Lucas.

“I’ll give you a hole in one baby!” he hollered back. She licked her lips and blew him a kiss.

MC blushed at her friend’s brazen flirtation. She shook her head and looked down, but quickly found Bobby’s eyes again. He was snickering at the exchange. He beamed at her as the guys headed off to golf. 

He thought that golf would be a fantastic distraction from the torment of MC. A picture of her smiling across the pool at him that was cemented in his mind told him he was wrong about that. He’d seen her sitting there on that lounger as they were leaving and zeroed in on her. Everything but her, blurred from his vision, a rock –n-roll angel in a leopard print bikini. His primitive brain immediately wondered if she were to roll over would he get to finally see that elusive tattoo he’d been obsessing over.

“What did you score on that hole Bobs?” Noah inquired.

Bobby’s day dream of MC’s posterior tattoo faded away. “I may have lost count mate,” his voice, like his mind, was not present. 

“Bobby, it was a par 3. You should be able to figure it out.” Noah retorted slightly annoyed. “You want to get it off your chest then?”

“My score? A four I think.” Bobby replied as the cart, driven by Noah bounced to the next tee box. 

“Not your score mate. Whatever’s got you so distracted, it might help your game. Clearly your mind is not on golf,” Noah motioned to the score card. “You’ll be buying the drinks afterward at this rate. Even Gary’s got you by two strokes.”

“It’s that lass,” Bobby gave in, realizing that he needed to get out with it. Noah may be right, and his golf game was suffering. “I imagine this is what they mean when they describe a lovesick fool. I don’t know where I stand with her. It’s usually obvious when a hen fancies me. MC is hot and cold though. I wouldn’t be bothered so much, but she’s got me mesmerized. She’s got me going bloody crazy.”

“Her birthday gift was a pretty big clue that she’s taken with you, no? I can’t imagine anyone going to that length for someone that they weren’t really trying to impress,” Noah pointed out. 

“Right, that’s the hot part. There’s also the cold. She pulls back from me and is really wary at times. It’s like she doesn’t want to get closer to me and pulls away. I just don’t get it. Women are tricky creatures,” Bobby explained.

“Well mate, you’ve got to expect that after what she’s been through, right? It makes sense to me why she wouldn’t be fast to trust someone,” Noah reasoned. 

Bobby looked at him confused. “ What do you mean, what she’s been through?”

It dawned on Noah, Bobby knew nothing of his heart’s desire being heartbroken. “I assumed that you knew. You know I don’t like to gossip, but I think you should know. MC recently moved in with Kate. That’s how I know you see. Kate mentioned how well living with her sister was going, even though it was due to unfortunate events. Naturally I was curious what that meant. She told me that MC had been in deep with some bloke. She came home from a tour and caught him with his face in a twat, literally.” Noah shook his head with empathy. “She found out later that he’d been cracking on with a whole bunch of birds while she was out on tour.”

Bobby felt a sharp pain in his chest. Of course, he thought. Of course she’s been hesitant with me, she’s been burned. “The daft bastard,” Bobby muttered. “I didn’t know.” He shook his head in disbelief, what kind of animal could hurt MC. He felt angry and also forlorn for her. Her behavior no longer seemed strange. It seemed rather appropriate considering what twat face had put her through.

“Thank you for letting me know, bruh. It all makes sense now. It’s not me, it’s her fucking ex that’s got her troubled. I just have to show her I’m not him.” He smiled relieved. Now he could make sense of things, now he could fix this. First though, he needed to step up his golf game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty dialog heavy but I felt it was necessary to set up chapter 8. I was worried about it at first, but liked the way it turned out. I needed to make it clear where our love birds are coming from as they approach this quick moving relationship. It's just what Bobby has been waiting for, while MC wasn't looking for it at all. I didn't want it to look like either of them thoughtlessly jumped into something serious with someone they'd just met, but that something special had found them.


	8. Wonderful Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident at karaoke gives Bobby and MC the opportunity they've been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, but I hope you all enjoy this highly anticipated moment.

Bobby was the first of the boys to reach the pool, ready to spend some time relaxing after having an exceptionally impressive come back on the golf course. After reconciling his confusion with MC he was able to gain strokes on both Gary and Noah, coming in second to Lucas. He felt good about his finish losing only by two strokes.

Upon reaching the pool area he was greeted by a familiar sweet voice calling, “Marco!” followed by giggles and replies of, “Polo!”

He saw MC, eyes shut tight, arms outstretched, whirling around aimlessly wandering in search of the sources of the “Polo” shouts. It appeared the girls had joined a game being played by a few children staying at the resort. Bobby’s heart swelled watching MC’s carefree smile as she splashed around blindly. He quietly moved into the water putting a finger to his lips signaling to the others not to give away his presence.

MC lunged towards the sound of Chelsea’s voice. He hands landed on a firm, warm, dry chest. Expecting to find Chelsea’s small frame, MC was startled. Had she mistakenly run into a stranger? As her eyes adjusted to the flood of bright sunshine she made out an unmistakable silhouette, chaotic dreaded hair, defined shoulders, a finely cute torso. AS she realized who was standing in front of her, her heart nearly stopped. She was so relieved he’d come back to her and that she hadn’t scared him away. She had already begun to brace herself for the pain, so certain that she’d blown her shot with him with her flakey behavior. She felt lucky and promised herself she’d not push him away again. His warm smile and sparkling hazel eyes came into focus. It was a face she’d only know for a few days, but seeing it gave her a feeling of comfort. “Bobby!” she screamed startled and laughing.

“Polo,” he said as he embraced her in a friendly side hug, not wanting to get too frisky in front of children. “Hey gorgeous, got room for one more in this game?” The children shouted in excited approval of this new player.

“How about two more?” Noah called as he splashed into the water, having arrived just behind Bobby. He caught Kate’s eye and gave her a wink that nearly sent her plunging to the bottom of the pool as her knees went weak.

“Yay! Let’s play!” the excited children yelled.

Bobby closed his eyes and spun around sending the other players scattering about the pool, “Marco!” he called.

A few more rounds were played in the pool, one including Gary and Lucas before the group started making their way to the swim up bar and bidding their young friends farewell. Bobby and Noah being big kids themselves played a while longer than the others. Kate looked on from a submerged bar stool as Noah laughed, dunked and splashed with Bobby and the gleeful children. Noah was beautiful to look at with his sculpted abs and puppy dog eyes, but his beauty ran a lot deeper than that. Kate had seen a lot of abs, but it was rare for her to come across a man with such a caring heart. MC swam up, put an arm around her sister and followed her gaze to Noah. It seems as though she wasn’t the only one catching feels fast. 

Lucas sate next to Kate with Priya on his lap. Gary and Chelsea occupied the next two stools flirtatiously facing each other. MC smiled seeing how happy everyone looked hanging out together. This holiday was quickly becoming more than any of them had anticipated. 

Bobby and Noah soon joined the group at the bar. Noah took a seat next to Kate turning so that their knees touched. Bobby placed himself next to MC who was still standing by Kate, and casually slid an arm around her waist pulling her just close enough to bump hips with him. She felt intensely reassured by his touch and relished the remedy it provided her. 

“So, the resort’s disco is hosting karaoke tonight,” Lucas hinted. “I think it could be brill for all of us to go.”

“Karaoke? Kari – yesi for me!” Chelsea excitedly responded. “MC! Did you hear the magic word? Priya? Kate? Do I feel a Spice Girls performance coming on?”

“Oh I heard it girl!” MC and Chelsea exchange an elaborate secret handshake that ends with a booty bump.

“Posh Spice is ready!” Priya threw her head backwards to look at Chelsea not wanting to move from her perch on Lucas’s lap.

“Yas! Sporty Spice is ready!” Kate cheered. 

“You’re Sporty Spice?” Noah looked surprised

“Don’t I seem sporty?” Kate looked a bit offended.

“No, I mean yeah, I could see that. I just didn’t know you liked sports,” he attempted a recovery. “But you continue to surprise me in the most wonderful ways.”

“Well, I wouldn’t expect you to know, but I played center mid fielder for my uni’s football team. That’s enough to make me the sporty one of this group.” She motioned to the others. 

Bobby gave MC a curious look, “ So, which Spice Girl does that make you lass?”

“MC is Scary Spice, because she’s the toughest of the group. I once saw her stage dive into a mosh pit. I thought we’d never find her again! She came out the other side smiling, with a bloody lip… scary.” Chelsea answered for her.

Bobby looked at MC wide eyed. She smiled sweetly and shrugged. “I love punk rock.” She explained. 

Bobby felt another piece of his heart slip away. This girl was everything. He was reminded of her tattoo and vowed to sneak a peek next time she turned around.

Jacques passed out a round of drinks to each of them in impressive time. MC clung to her margarita on the rocks, peering at Bobby over the edge of her glass and provocatively licking salt from the rim. All she could think of was the fear she’d felt earlier in the day, not the fear of caring for him. The fear she’d felt after that, when she considered he might see her as more drama than she was worth. Having him standing there smiling at her filled her heart with gratitude. 

She was giving him all the reassurance he needed. As they stood there chatting and laughing, her eyes smiling into his showed him that she was open to giving him all he wanted. What he wanted was a chance. He wanted a chance to show her how she deserved to be treated. He also really wanted to see that damn tattoo. Now that he knew what she feared, he was ready to convince her that she could set her fears aside. 

“Oh ladies, we’d best get ready for this evening if we’re going to karaoke.” Priya announced noticing the time. Lucas pouted as she rose from his lap, subtlety encouraging the others to follow her lead. She was met with reluctant glances. It seemed no one wanted to leave their current company.

MC shot back the last of her drink and set the glass on the bar. She ran her two index fingers along the edge of her bikini bottom insuring proper coverage as she turned to go. Bobby’s eyes shot directly to the spot on her left glut where he knew he’d find a bit of ink peeking out. Flowers? Yes, there were definitely some sort of flowers. They were roses, black and gray with detailed shading, and then there was something else peeking out the top of her bikini near her hip. He adjusted his shorts to hide his sudden excitement at her sexy little secret and longed to slide that pesky bathing suite down to reveal the treasure beneath. She glanced over her shoulder as she exited the pool and caught him staring. His cheeks flushed and he couldn’t help but grin and chuckle. It was so obvious where he’d been focused. MC covered her mouth with her finger tips simulating embarrassment. Then she gave him a devilish little wink and shook her rear at him before cloaking herself in an oversized beach towel, thus closing the curtain on her performance. Bobby turned away with a slight shiver running up his spine. His desire for her was overwhelming.

“He’s read Outlander,” Kate swooned as MC smoothed a lightly fragrant honeysuckle body lotion over freshly shaved legs. “Not only that, he can quote the most romantic parts… in Gaelic!” Kate had never met a man so well acquainted with her favorite literature as Noah, and it delighted her.

“Oh? That is quite sexy. I’m so happy you’ve found yourself a sexy stallion of a book nerd. He’s like your male equivalent. You should get married and give me some ridiculously cute nieces and nephews who will memorize all the great plays and perform them for us at family gatherings,” MC was of course kidding, but she saw Kate actually contemplating the scenario with a dreamy look on her face.

Chelsea entered the large bathroom singing “Say You’ll Be There” softly as if she was unaware and just had it stuck in her head. “Are these pigtails channeling Baby Spice or what?” She spun around modeling to small ponies protruding from the top of her head like little antennas. She looked into the mirror approvingly at herself.

“You’ve nailed it Chels,” MC reassured her. Chelsea glowed with pride. 

Priya entered the room next, juggling champagne flutes and a bottle. Chelsea quickly assisted in taking a few glasses off her hands and distributing them around the room. Priya’s already long legs were enhanced by daringly high stiletto booties and encased in a pair of skin tight leather pants. She expertly uncorked the bottle and filled each glass. “Someone should call the fire department because these looks are smoking hot, girls!” she said surveying the room. The girls laughed and clinked glasses.

MC had decided on a deep purple velvet body con dress with a lace up back connecting to delicate straps holding up the top of the dress. She’d blown out her long blonde hair for the first time on the trip taking the time to add beachy waves with her straightening iron. She loved wearing her hair down but rarely did because of the time involved. She loved the way it tickled her back in the nearly backless dress. She pulled on a pair of fishnet tight, all she had as they were a big part of her stage wardrobe. She inspected herself from every angle and concluded that she was ready for whatever this night had in store. She touched her stomach saying hello to the all too familiar butterflies gathering there. She thought of Bobby’s adorable, bashful expression when she’d caught him watching her exit the pool. She hoped tonight’s look would be equally as riveting to him. 

The small round stage was accessible by three steps on either side. A disco ball twirled center stage and various colors of track lighting ran along the length of the sides and front of the stage. An impressive set up for a hotel disco, thought MC.

Gary’s name was called first out of the group. He performed a surprisingly well-done version of “Pinball Wizard” by the The Who. MC clapped and cheered but was drowned out by an extremely enthusiastic Chelsea. She bounded towards Gary jumping into his arms. “Mind.Blown,” she said as he carried her back to the table the group shared. 

Kate was up next and she waved her sister up for background assistance on her rendition of Corinne Bailey Rae’s “Put Your Records On.” The sisters put on a lovely show. They were no strangers to performing together. MC had inherited her love of music from her father. He’d play the piano while the rest of the family gathered around and sang together. From this they’d learn how to harmonize and complement each other’s voices as well as that of their younger brother. An unintentional benefit of this family bonding was that the girls could put on quite a show at a karaoke bar. Noah watched in awe as Kate sweetly swayed her hips as she sang. He gave the performance a standing ovation.

Bobby was up next. MC melted a bit as the unmistakable intro to “My Girl” began playing as Bobby took the stage. He looked at her and raised both eyebrows letting out a deep breath before singing the first note. His vocals were unpolished but not half bad, especially considering the high notes his selection demanded. MC was thoroughly impressed with his spontaneous dance moves. When the song concluded she realized she’d been smiling like a fool through the entire thing, staring at Bobby as he seemingly sang directly to her. She cheered as he walked off the stage. As he approached the table, she rose and draped her arms around his neck praising his production, “That was lovely Bobby!” He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, giving her an affectionate squeeze before setting her back down.

There sweet moment was interrupted as it was time for the highly anticipated Spice Girls number. They stood and clambered up the steps. Their performance of “Wannabe” was nothing if not extraordinary, each girl knew her part flawlessly. Chelsea stepped in for their friend Hannah who would have normally played the part of Ginger Spice as well as her usual Baby Spice part. It was a routine the girls had been practicing since secondary school and while now days it was only performed once or twice a year, it was just like riding a bike. Synchronized dance moves completed their joyful ode to friendship. The boys roared with cheers and applause.

MC dismounted the stage just before Priya and her bold stilettos. As Priya moved to place a foot on the bottom step, her heel slipped rolling her ankle sideways and sending her crashing into MC. Priya grasped at MC, inadvertently catching hold of the delicate strap of MC’s dress as she fell to the ground. It caused the strap to snap and release the top of MC’s dress. Instinctually, MC clutched the drooping frock to her chest as she knelt to check on Priya.

“Priya, are you alright?” MC looked concerned noticing that Priya winced as she adjusted her position. 

Lucas was by her side in a flash, in full doctor mode. MC stepped back to allow him to access the situation. “Babe, what hurts? Is it your ankle?”

She smiles at her handsome white knight, “My pride hurts pretty bad.”

He shook his head. “Oh darling, lets worry about that after we get you back on your feet alright?” He attempted to help her up. 

“Oh, Ouch!” she winced as she tried to put weight on her foot. “It’s my ankle.”

Lucas pulled up a chair and helped Priya into it, kneeling as he delicately inspected her ankle. “Does it hurt here on the outside, or here on the inside?” His long fingers stroked the parts of her leg he was referring to.

“The outside,” she said trying to sound strong, but whining just a bit.

“I’m thinking it’s likely an inversion ankle sprain. Why don’t we get you up to your room and I can look a bit closer,” he said with a professional tone. “Bobby, would you do me a solid and grab my medical bag from our room, then meet us at the suite?”

“Sure thing,” Bobby scampered off.

“Priya! What can we do to help?” Chelsea grabbed Priya’s hand.

“You can stay right here and have a wonderful time. The night is young! I refuse to let anyone stop this amazing time because of my clumsy misstep. Please don’t worry, I’m in great hands.” She looked at Lucas before cringing slightly from the pain.

Kate assisted in tying MC’s broken straps into a temporary halter so that she could help Lucas get Priya to the suite and change clothes. She was a wardrobe malfunction just waiting to happen at this point.  
“Put your weight on me rather than your foot and use MC for support. We’ll take it easy getting up to your room,” Lucas instructed. 

“MC, I’m so sorry about your dress! We’ll go shopping for a new one okay?” Priya said apologetically as they moved slowly down the path from the disco, past the pool and to the suite.

“Priya lets not worry about that. I’m sure I can fix it. It’s not a big deal. Let’s just get your ankle taken care of, babe,” MC returned.

Bobby was waiting at the door with Lucas’s medical bag when they arrived. “How are you holding up Priya, alright?”

“I’ll be fine Bobby, thank you for bringing Dr. Hot Stuff’s bag of goodies. Got any handcuff’s in there?”

“Oh good, same old Priya then,” Bobby said with relief in his voice.

MC held the door open as Lucas swept Priya off her feet quite literally, and carefully carried her to her room. Bobby and MC exchanged flirtatious smiles as they followed behind, each secretly hoping to slip away together once Priya was settled. Lucas asked MC if she’d mind helping Priya into some pjs while he ran to get ice. She did as he asked, and moved into the bedroom. “I’ll grab the ice,” Bobby offered. “Here’s your supplies.” He handed Lucas a beautifully crafted, old style black leather medical bag.

“Bobby, thanks mate that would be ace,” he said as he began rummaging through his bag.

“Oh MC, I really can manage. You don’t need to make such a fuss. Ouch!” Priya tried pulling her tight leather pants off but move her leg awkwardly to do so.

“Just let me pull them off for you,” MC asserted as she gently tugged the pant leg down around Priya’s injured foot. She handed her a set of silk pjs to slip on instead. “This is what friends are for. Lucky for you, you’ve also got a gorgeous man out there just waiting to take care of this ankle.”

“I hope that’s not all he wants to take care of this evening,” Priya joked with a cheeky wink. The girls giggled as a knock came at the door.

“Are you decent.”

“Come in Lucas, your patient awaits,” MC called. “I’m going to leave you now. Here’s the remote, just Netflix and chill.” MC left as Lucas entered with an ice pack and an ace bandage.

Bobby stood in the living area hands in his pockets obviously waiting for MC to emerge. “Hey,” he said as she entered the room.

“Hey,” she looked at him knowingly. “I was just going to change out of this dress before I have a wardrobe malfunction.”

“Oh, that would be a shame,” Bobby said sarcastically with that rascally look of his. She loved that mischievious look. It was the look she saw when she thought of him when he wasn’t around. That signature Bobby look. The one that had seized her affection the very first day they met.

“I’ll just be a minute okay?” she smiled warmly.

“I’ll just meet you downstairs, take your time,” said Bobby as he moved towards the door.

That was odd, MC thought. What was that about? She wandered into her room suddenly feeling a bit more casual. She swapped out her little dress for a pair of cut off shorts and a camisole, and ditched her heels for flip flops. She peaked into Priya’s room on her way out. Lucas’s was tenderly propping her injured foot on a stack of pillows and carefully wrapping it with the Ace Bandage. “Goodnight you two,” she spoke softly.

They both turned toward the door, “Have fun MC.”

“Thank you for your help MC,” Lucas waved warmly.

She stepped out into the warm air and scurried down the steps. Her heart was aflutter knowing she was going to meet Bobby. The pathway was lit by small lamps resembling Tiki torches on either side. As she neared the glowing blue pool area she noticed Bobby waiting for her with a smile by the pool lounge. What’s he doing here she wondered? She changed course and moved to join him. She noticed that Jacques seemed to be cleaning up a bit, a slow night due to karaoke inside she supposed.

“Care to join me for a drink out here lass?” he asked sipping smoothly on a Scotch. “It’s a bit quieter, I thought we could talk.”

She had to remind herself to breath. She felt a tingle from her toes that rose rapidly up her legs and settled in between them. What a fantastic idea, she thought. “You must have read my mind.” She replied in a low tone. “Jacques, I’ll have a margarita please, rocks and salt.”

Jacques prepared her drink and set it before her with a tip of his hat. “I’ll be back shortly,” he told them as he set off with a dish rack of glasses towards the main kitchen. Before leaving, he clicked on the sound system and exchanged looks with Bobby. Bobby nodded approvingly as arguably the best song intro ever came across the bar speakers. Eric Clapton’s “Wonderful Tonight,” cascaded over them establishing an amorous, poetic ambiance. 

“Care for a dance, lass?” he asked offering her his hand.

She accepted his hand and he pulled her close, swaying with her hand clasped tightly in his. His other hand braced on the small of her back. Her body melted into his. “I love this song,” she spoke softly as they moved together with the romantic reflection of the pool’s glow dancing around them.

“I know,” Bobby agreed. “It’s one of the best. Definitely requires dancing like this.” He pulled her closer still. They swayed so close that every part of their bodies where touching.

She blushed but welcomed his advance. “Yes.” She said listening to the haunting sound of Clapton’s guitar. She leaned into him placing her head to his chest and hearing the steady beat of his heart. She wished the song would never end but knew it well enough to know it was entering the final verse. She breathed in his fresh lemon and mint scent and relished the warmth of his chest on her cheek. She closed her eyes, smelling him, feeling his warm solid body, committing the moment to memory.

AS the song slowed he twirled her away from him but kept a hold on her hand. They walked back to their drinks and clinked glasses, laughing at what melts they were being. “Do you want to go back to the disco?” MC asked with a hint of disinterest.

“No,” he answered promptly. “I’d rather just hang with you.”

She smiled uncontrollably at this and sipped her margarita. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

He took her glass from her hand and set it on the bar, gazing into her eyes. He stood and pulled her to her feet, nodding his head towards the beach suggestively. She nodded her head yes approvingly. They held hands as they walked the stone patio and down the steps to the deserted beach. The moon and stars twinkled across the calm ocean and the waves gently lapping at the shore was the only sound. The sand felt cool as it flooded MC’s flip flops but the island air was comfortably warm. “MC, Mary Catherine I mean, I want to tell you something,” his voice was steady and stern, not the usually playful Bobby. Hearing him use her full name and the tone made her nervous.

She tried to lighten the mood by responding with a bit of sass, “Oh yeah? What’s that Robert?”

He held his serious tone and looked directly into her eyes, “I want you to know, I will never hurt you.” 

Her body shivered at the sincerity of his words. She felt warm tears building behind her eyes, buy she pushed them back. She couldn’t find the words of gratitude to respond. Luckily she didn’t need to. Bobby lightly gripped each side of her head and pulled her lips to his. What she couldn’t say with her voice, she told him with her lips. She fell into the kiss passionately, eyes closed tight, lips telling him all she wanted to say without making a sound. He pulled back momentarily, sweeping her hair behind her shoulders and then gently meeting her lips again. His mouth moved without rushing, exploring the lines of hers with deep passion. She calmed beneath his tenderness and kissed him back savoring every moment. His hand moved to her camisole strap and pulled it down her arm. He kissed the skin that lay beneath lightly following the path where the strap had been towards her chest. The strap of her camisole tickled her arm as Bobby moved it back into place, returning his focus to her waiting mouth. Their tongues coiled together before his mouth moved to the other shoulder as he moved aside the small strap. He wanted to explore every glorious inch of flesh and he wanted to take his time doing it. His hands slid down her rib cage clasping he hips and pulling them even closer to him. She was grateful for his cherry chap stick obsession as his soft lips made their way back up her clavicle. She slipped a foot out of her flip flop and wrapped a leg around him. His hand caught it just behind the knee and raised it to his hip. She followed suite with the other leg as her thirsty mouth was pacified by his returned kiss. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, wanting to feel him everywhere, she grinded against his massive arousal. His mouth begins to press harder against her and his tenderness was turning aggressive. He stopped himself and set her down, lowering his face to hers. “Will you come back to my room?” he asked nervously hoping that he wasn’t being to forward, but desperately wanting all of her. 

She noticed his bashful expression in the moonlight. She leaned in and kissed him ever so softly, “Yes, let’s go,” she answered.

Bobby exhaled the breath he’d been holding since he spoke and a bright smile spread across his nervous face. He scooped her up with a force that caught her by surprise. He was so much stronger than she’d given him credit for. He carried her up the stairs to the pool kissing her along the way as he managed to keep his eyes on where he was going. She giggled at his excitement and felt like butterflies were replacing all of her internal organs. It had been a while since she had done this and her loins were craving him. He set her down once they reached the pool deck. She was trembling with both nerves and desire now. She grabbed his hand and set off towards his room giving him a wicked little grin. He raised his brow and followed quickly, excited by her enthusiasm.

They reached the room and she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss forcing him to unlock the door by wrapping his arms behind her. The door opened and they stumbled inside. Bobby paused momentarily to slip the “Do Not Disturb” sign onto the outside door handle. He lifted her easily again as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down covering her mouth with his. She scooted back inviting him to crawl on top of her. His hands roamed her body sensually. Sliding them up her sides, thumbs hooking the bottom of her shirt, he was able to easily slip it up and over her revealing her bare chest. The sight of her lying there topless was nearly more than he could bear. He wanted to ravage her, but restrained himself wanting more to enjoy every minute of this and every part of her. He cupped a breast in either hand, gently rolling her firm nipples between knuckle joints as he slowly kissed her from the back of her neck down to her clavicle. When he finally reached her breast taking into her mouth, she arched her back and moaned in ecstasy. 

He was taking his time, slowly getting acquainted with all of her body parts and it was driving her mad with lust. His hands, his mouth and the rhythm of his hips were pushing her towards orgasm and they were just getting started. She pushed him back lightly and swiftly moved to pull his Octoberfest t-shirt over his head. His warm chest came down on her and her body went wild. She squirmed beneath him trying to gain access to unbuckle his belt. He grabbed her hands pinning them next to her head, attempting to slightly delay her gratitude just a little longer. He ran his tongue down her torso slowly and in small circles. When he reached her shorts he looked up at her, half of his mouth turned up into a smile. He had to release her hands now to unbutton her shorts. She slid them slowly down caressing her legs as she went.

Her free hands shot straight to his belt where she smoothly released the clasp and then quickly maneuvered to unbutton them. He did her a favor and pulled his shorts off revealing boxer shorts covered in colorful dounuts, misshapen by his fully erect phallus. She gazed at it wantonly biting her thumb. “Take them off,” she commanded softly.

He smiled at her and followed orders. MC liked what she saw and pulled him towards her. His cock slid up her stomach. Using her shoulders, she clenched her chest together and guided his hips up until his solid member was nestled snuggly between her breasts. He rocked slowly tossing his head back, and letting out a pleasured groan. She brought him to her mouth wetting him with her saliva, then slid him back down to her aroused nipples. As he rubbed himself up and down all over her chest he reached back with one hand feeling the wet spot on MC’s thin panties. He slid them aside and was made aware of just how pleased she was. She was literally dripping with excitement. He tenderly plunged two fingers into her and felt her clench immediately. She gasped, “Bobby!” As her muscles relaxed he curled his fingers inside her, “Oh Bobby, please.”

The sound of his name on her lips nearly sent him right over the edge as she squeezed his shaft between her gorgeous perky tits. “What do you want, love?”

“I want you. I want, I want you inside of me. Bobby, please,” she grasped the sheets beneath her with both hands and closed her eyes. She was so taken she could hardly speak through her panting breaths.

“Easy love, just one thing first,” he pulled his fingers out and tried to be tender, although desire was beginning to take over him as he pulled her panties off and flung them across the room. He rolled her over swiftly, and his gaze went straight down. Drumsticks. She had two drumsticks tattooed on her glut adorned with beautifully shaded roses. Of course she did, and it was perfect for her, artful, tough and beautiful. As he reached for the drawer on the bedside table he ran his lips over the spot and nibbled it lightly. “I’ve been dying to see that tattoo,” he whispered making her let out a little giggle as she was reminded that she had a tattoo on her butt.

His hand found what it had been searching for and he rolled the condom down his shaft. He considered entering her from behind so he could watch that ass and tattoo while he fucked her, but truly he wanted nothing more than to see her face and watch her enjoy it. He rolled her back over and she smiled up at him, biting her lip. She was the most beautiful girl in the world in that moment. He felt so lucky and had never wanted anyone this badly. He paused taking in her beauty as she spread her legs welcoming him to come inside. 

He took her left foot in his hands and placed it on his right shoulder running his hands warmly down to her thigh. He wedged her right knee between his rib cage and bicep, and pushed himself inside of her. She cried out in delight, “Bobby!” He’d never loved hearing the sound of his own name so much. He moved cautiously at first making sure that she was okay with the pressure. She endearingly gazed up at him and ran her fingers up his arms, pulling him a little deeper. Their bodies coiled together as he found a rhythm that made her thrust towards him and dig her fingers into his shoulders with surprising strength. He felt her body tense and tremble before avowing, “ Bobby you are making me… Oh God! You’re the fucking best!”

Watching her cum was all it took to initiate his own release. He collapsed on top of her. The two of them lied there breathless. She opened her eyes and looked adoringly at Bobby, when she caught her breath she sputtered a simple, “Wow.”

Bobby rolled onto his back, “Wow.”

They gazed at each other exhausted and laughed. He pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest listening to his still racing heart. Lying in his arms she felt wonderfully incapacitated. She didn’t want to move. His steady arms holding her made her feel so safe and so happy. She’d gone from broken hearted to giddy in just a few days. Giddy was so much better. Sleep crept up on her before she realized what was happening.

Bobby kissed her head and smoothed her hair as she dozed on his chest. He couldn’t quit accept this was real yet. This exquisite creature was in his bed. The drummer of Kitty Clash, the dazzling, sweet talented Mary Catherine was lying naked in his bed. Was this a dream? If it was, he didn’t to wake up.

He reached for his phone careful not to wake his sleeping beauty and texted Lucas, “Any chance you can stay with Priya tonight?” 

Seconds later a reply came back, “You randy kids! Have fun… See you in the morning. Priya says treat her right.”

Bobby set his phone down and drifted off with MC in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to write this... I wanted their first time to be special and somewhat tender rather than just gratuitous sex. I hope that I didn't screw it up!


	9. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Bobby spend some time together before she returns to the girl's suite with a certain glow about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took on a life of it's own. I did not mean for it to turn into a lusty morning scene, I'd meant to get straight onto what will now be Chapter 10. This flowed out really organically though, so I accepted it.

Hearing the click of the door latch MC stirred, seeing the first gleam of morning light peeking through the small crack in the drapes. Just one eye watched as Bobby tip toed back into the room setting a few things on the small round table in the corner. She smiled as she confirmed last night wasn’t a dream. Opening both eyes, but not yet committing to lifting her head she spoke, “What have you there?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said in an almost whisper and hurrying to her side. He bent down next to the bedside, “Truthfully, I couldn’t wait for you to wake up actually. I couldn’t wait to kiss you good morning.”

For this she lifted her heavy head to meet his lips with hers. A soft peck on her lips sent a warm sensation through her. Bobby bounced onto the bed pulling her into a snuggle. She turned to face him and gave him another sweet kiss. A kiss so sweet it forced her eyelids to close and her head to relax back down into the soft pillow. She was so happy waking up to him that she wished time could just stand still. Lying here with Bobby filled every part of her with romantic bliss. She opened her eyes to see Bobby’s adorable freckles and good natured smile just a few inches away. “I brought you a cuppa.” He rolled off the bed and scurried to the table, retrieving a tea for her, as well as a bag of fresh croissants. 

“A girl could get used to this, thank you,” she sat up taking a sip and realizing as she clutched the comforter to her chest that she was still rather naked.

“A guy could get used to that,” Bobby said eyeing her exposed flesh.

She blushed slightly taking a sip. “A little unfair don’t you think,” she gestured to his fully clothed figure and took another sip.

He took a step closer undoing the buttons of his shirt, taking her question as an invitation to reenact some of the steamy contact from the previous evening. She set down her cuppa, coming up onto her knees and letting the comforter fall revealing her stunning nude form. She ran her hands up his chest and peeled off his open shirt. Bobby bit his thumb taking in the sight of her. She grabbed his hands and fell back onto the bed pulling him on top of her. 

She laughed as he wiggled out of his pants revealing chocolate chip cookie print boxers, “Do all of your underwear have baked goods on them?”

Looking down and smiling he answered, “Mostly. It’s because what’s inside is good enough to eat.”

They both laughed playfully at his naughty little joke. Staring down at her smooth exposed body, Bobby’s laughter slowed as his mind began to focus on all the things he wanted to do to her. Her giggling eyes softened and she slipped his boxers down releasing his morning glory.

MC and Bobby spent the morning exploring each other’s bodies, finding new ways to make one another moan with pleasure. He made love to her on the bed, gazing into her eyes, watching her expression, wanting to uncover all of her pleasure points. The warm tight wetness he felt was simply heaven. It was like she was his perfect fit, embracing every deep thrust beautifully and sending intense pleasure not only through every inch of his cock, but through his entire body. He licked two fingers and rubbed them gently on her clit, “Oh, mmmmm,” she moaned. 

Bobby’s attentive love making was mind blowing for MC. He was equipped with a rather impressive instrument to start with. His smooth girth was an amazing fit in her, big but not too big. What really made him amazing was the way he anticipated her needs, read her cues and made her feel like she was his only priority. It hadn’t occurred to her how much she’d missed being with a man intimately. Now with Bobby deep inside her, feeling his body moving on top of hers, his soft lips on her neck, mouth and breasts, she wanted to spend the remainder of her vacation with him buried inside of her.

Eventually the two collapsed in an exhausted heap of tangled sheets. Breathless and satisfied they clung to each other, feeling the rise and fall of each other’s chests. He tucked her wild hair back behind her ear and quietly took in her beauty. She was the girl he’d been waiting for. She was the one that he could see a future past a few dates with and hopefully much longer than that. MC was girlfriend material. He knew it was too early to start bringing up such topics, but he knew she was different. She was special and captivating in so many ways. 

They caught their breath and sipped at their tea, which were now barley warm. “The girls are going to be wondering about me.”

“I’ve texted Lucas, he let Priya know. He was happy to stay with her last night.”

“Thank you, but won’t Lucas want to come back here soon?”

“I reckon he will,” Bobby’s eyes flashed a mischievous look, “but we’d best get you cleaned up a bit before I send you back to your friends!”

MC blushed at this, she must look like a right mess! He was right, she should freshen up. Before she could respond he was scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bathroom. He set her down and turned on the shower. They stepped into the warm flow of water together feeling the stickiness of their previous activities washing away. As tender and loving as Bobby had been in the bed, he was eager and aggressive in the shower. MC matched his intensity. While she was a bit sore from earlier, her body longed for him still.

He spun her around so that she was facing away from him, and pressed her forcefully against the shower wall. The cool tiles against her breasts felt nice with the contrast of hot water running down her back. Bobby kissed and nibbled at her neck as he pressed himself against her. Rubbing his stiffening member against her rear, he became rock hard once again. He closed his eyes remembering his fantasy from the first night he’d kissed her. Now she was here, in the flesh with her drumstick tattoo begging to be covered by his mouth. The two of them came together again, two perfect puzzle pieces of pleasure. The sex far surpassed any fantasy that Bobby could have ever dreamed up. He worried for just a moment that he might be too rough, but her moans of enjoyment put him at ease. In fact soon she was begging him to fuck her harder, which he did gladly. He could not believe how hot their connection was. 

Walking the path back to her own room, MC felt an extra bounce in her step. The air felt fresher as she breathed it in, the flowers more fragrant and beautiful. It was as if she were just seeing the world in color for the first time. An unavoidable smile was plastered on her face and she was walking on sunshine. The taste of Bobby’s good bye kiss was still on her lips. 

Coming the opposite direction with an equally joyful look on his face, she saw Lucas. He stopped and offered her a high five. She slapped his hand with enthusiasm, “Lucas, good morning! I’m so sorry I displaced you last night. I just fell asleep before I knew what was happening.” She greeted him with a slight bashfulness unable to control her grin.

“Don’t be sorry about that! It was good for me to be able to stay with my patient. She’s much more pleasant to wake up to than Bobby,” Lucas also had a silly grin on his face. 

“Oh! How is she?” MC suddenly remembered her poor friend.

“Better this morning, swelling has gone down a bit. I told her to go ahead and go sailing with the lot of you today, but to stay on the boat and try to keep weight off of it. Don’t let her go snorkeling alright?”

“Thank you for looking after her Lucas. We are so lucky you are here. I’ll make sure she follows your orders.”

“It’s my pleasure, MC. Hopefully we’ll all catch up when you girls return from sailing?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Have a fun day Lucas!”

“You too MC, catch you later.”

In her sex induced haze MC had nearly forgotten that the girls had chartered a boat for the day to sail them around the island and do a little snorkeling. She practically skipped the rest of the way to the suite, whistling a happy little tune. This was turning into the most surprisingly fanciful holiday she’d ever experienced and Bobby was the tasty cherry on top.


	10. Don't Rock the Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls spend the day reflecting on their new relationships while being catered to on a fabulous ocean cruise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took ages to get this up! I went on my own little holiday and got side tracked. Chapter 11 is already in the works. Thank you so much for reading!

Still beaming when she reached the door of the girls’ suite, MC took a deep breath before scanning her key card. She knew that there wasn’t going to be an option to play coy. Once she stepped through the door there would be a massive inquisition. She knew better than to think she could spend the night with a boy and not have to give up a few details at least to her besties. She opened the door and poked her head inside. All clear, they must be getting ready in the bathrooms. She stepped in and gently closed the door behind her. 

“She’s here!” Chelsea’s voice rang out like an alarm from the terrace.

Priya’s head popped up from the patio loveseat. She scanned MC from head to toe before giving her a slow clap and a wolf whistle. “Oh Yass! You are radiating with sexual afterglow babes!”

Kate laughing at Priya’s accurate description had to agree with her, “You really do have a certain love struck shimmer! It’s been a good long break you’ve had. It’s about damn time!”

MC’s cheeks burned as she joined the anxious bunch on the terrace. “Aye, I admit it was much needed, but I had to wait until I found someone that I truly fancied. Bobby was worth the wait.”

“That’s the sweetest! Here,” Chelsea thrust a freshly poured mimosa at MC. 

MC sipped the bubbly beverage as she kicked her heels up on the coffee table. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes and smiled unabashedly. She pictured Bobby’s sweet face as they’d said their good byes this morning. Just one more kiss, well maybe one more after that. They couldn’t stop pulling one another’s lips into their own. Finally MC pulled back a little further, and told him she really had to go. Bobby winked and gave her nose a light tap, “Boop.” MC giggled out loud at the memory as her friends looked on.

“Oh, this is much more than just breaking a dry spell. Look at this girl. She’s gone stupid on us,” Kate shook her head eyeballing her giddy sister. 

Priya, with a foot wrapped and propped on the love seat gave MC a scrutinizing look and then a smile, “Absolutely. Look at her ridiculous grin. MC you look positively love struck!”

“OMG, you totally love Bobby!” Chelsea squealed as they waited for MC to start giving up the details.

When she opened her eyes the sweet vision of Bobby disappeared and she became aware of the three pairs of eager eyes staring at her. “Hmm? Oh, sorry. Bobby is… yeah. He’s first class and he’s… well, special. Bobby is rare and he’s special to me.” The words were hard to come by, but she felt relieved as she sputtered them out. She was happy to hear herself admit out loud that she care about Bobby, even if her words were far from eloquent. 

“Alright, when you come back down from cloud nine and are able to speak again, I’m going to have more questions. For now though, we’d better get going we’ve got a boat to catch!” Kate recognized MC wasn’t quite ready to recount her night and gave her a pass.

As the ladies walked down the dock their eyes grew huge. Their sailboat for the day looked more like a celebrity yacht. “What is that?” MC stared in awe. “That does not look like the boat we chartered.”

“Oh Lucas!” Priya gasped. The other three turned to her for an explanation. “I told him what we were up to today. Apparently, his family uses this charter company all the time. He said he’d text a mate to make sure that I was comfortable today. You know, with my ankle and all. I had no idea that this is what he meant by comfortable.” She clapped her hands excitedly and hobbled toward the massive sea vessel. 

“We really are like the Spice Girls now!” Chelsea hollered as she skipped down the dock.

Kate and MC exchanged excited glances and clasped each other’s hands as they scurried after their friends, helping Priya when they reached her. As they each put an arm around her to help bare weight they heard a loud friendly shout, “Ahoy ladies! All aboard Serendipity. You’re about to experience luxury at sea. Your wish is my command. Captain Graham at your service,” a large bearded man in a white uniform called from the deck of the boat. “First mate Henrick, help the lady Priya aboard.” He signaled to a gorgeous blond stud in a similar but less decorated uniform. His shiny blonde hair pulled back into an orderly ponytail.

Henrick wasted no time swinging from a loose rope onto the dock and scooping up Priya, whisking her to the bow cockpit, and offering her a lounger as the others followed trying to keep up. “Lucas said we were to make your comfort and safety our top priority,” he explained. “Please let us know if we can provide anything to make your trip more enjoyable. Lunch will be served shortly, welcome aboard the Serendipity.” Henrick spread his arms inviting the girls to take in the beauty of the ship.

Chelsea’s eyes were as big as saucers, “Gorgeous crew, unbelievable boat! Someone pinch me!”

Kate stood on the bow in disbelief, “Priya, what did you do to that man that earned this type of treatment?”

“Yeah, looks like I’m not the only one catching feels on this trip,” MC ran her hands along the back of a luxurious lounger before kicking back into in and looking at Priya for a response.

Priya was never one to get overly excited about guys. She’d always been able to have anyone she fancied and usually grew board quickly. When she spoke, the reckless excitement in her voice was unrecognizable to her friends. “Girls! It’s not even what you think! He was so tender and caring last night. He was just really concerned about my ankle. We snuggled, talked and watched a movie, that’s it.” Emotion began to sparkle in Priya’s enormous brown eyes. “You guys, Lucas is everything. He’s obviously dapper and a lot of fun, but he’s more than just that. I can be myself around him and we connect on a deeper level than I’ve ever felt. We haven’t even slept together yet, but the intimacy is insane! I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m falling in love with him.”

MC had to pick her jaw up off the deck as she processed what she’d just heard. Priya in love? Unbelievable yet, wonderful. She smiled warmly and place a hand on top of Priya’s, “I’m so happy for you babes. You really deserve someone special.”

Priya pulled herself together dabbing her eyes with the corner of a tissue, “Thanks babe. I have to say, the same goes for you. Bobby is adorable and funny and sweet. I think you two make the perfect match. From what Lucas has told me you’ve really made an impact on him.”

The thought of Bobby sent chills over MC’s body as she thought of his beautifully arranged freckles, the rascally gleam in his eye, and the way her body felt with his pressed against it. She took a sip of ice cold cucumber citrus water that had magically appeared next to each of the girls. She needed the cold refreshment after her hot reflection. “And, what might I ask, has Lucas told you?”

“Some of the info he just offered up and some I had to dig for, to make sure my girls was in good hands,” Priya began as MC listened with vested interest. “It seems as though Bobby is known as a bit of a player, but upon further exploration it’s not as bad as it sounds. He dates often, but apparently he tends to put girls into the friend zone after one or two dates. He stays on good terms with these girls and doesn’t lead them on, use them or hurt them. He simply doesn’t allow them to get close enough to be hurt.”

The thought of Bobby dating often stung a little for MC, but she couldn’t be surprised about that. He’s magnetic. Surely many a lass could see that and be drawn in by his charm. “Well, that’s good I suppose, that his intentions are honest and up front right?”

“Oh I haven’t gotten to the good part yet,” Priya continued. “ Lucas said he hasn’t seen Bobby open up to a girl like he is now in years! He said Bobby’s been waiting to feel that magic spark and he thinks that he feels it with you!”

“I literally feel like my heart might explode!” Chelsea clasped her chest with both hands. 

“That’s pretty heavy stuff MC,” Kate joined in. “I know that after all that Roger put you through you’ve been wary and protective of your heart. Crazy enough, it seems like you may have stumbled into something real with Bobby, and on our ‘Fuck Men, Girls Trip’ of all places. What’s going on in your head? Is this just a grand vacation bang buddy, or are you going to keep seeing him when we return to London?”

The question caught MC like a deer in the headlights. It was an obvious question, but not one she’d given much thought to before jumping into his bed and later his shower. What would happen when they left Turks and Caicos? Of course she wanted to keep seeing him, but it was a bit complicated. Kitty Clash had a US tour coming up and she’d be leaving the country for over a month. Not a great way to start a new relationship. Her brow furrowed. 

Kate answered for her, “You haven’t thought of that have you?” she asked sympathetically.

“No, I guess not. He just makes me feel so happy that I was a little careless. I don’t want it to be over after this, but I’m not really sure how to start up a relationship right now with all that I have going on. Feels like I may have cocked that up a bit with the timing.” Her ridiculously happy demeanor was now rather subdued. 

Kate quickly realized her error in bringing it up and tried to repair the mood, “Mary Catherine, nothing is cocked up. If you and Bobby really like each other you’ll find a way, timing be buggered.”

“She’s right you know, MC,” Priya added. “There is no rule that says a relationship has to be convenient to work out. If it’s right, it’s right. Don’t worry about it. Just enjoy what you have.”

MC’s smile returned although perhaps not as out of control as it had been earlier. “Right now, I have a beautiful yacht and my three best girls to enjoy!”

“That’s our girl!” Chelsea cheered. “Look at us right now. Hashtag bestlife! Hashtag squad goals!”

The girls enjoyed amazing views of the island from the sea that afternoon. Everyone other than Priya, who stayed on the boat, followed Henrick on a beautiful snorkeling adventure. The water was so perfectly blue it seemed unreal as they passed by uninhabited islands lush with life grandly jutting from the sea. Dolphins danced along with the boat and Henrick pointed out a mother with twin calves. Henrick watched in awe as the two babies danced through the waves. “I’ve never seen twin dolphin calves before and probably never will again.” He explained what a rare and special sight it was with a slight tear in his eye. The girls watched in wonderment, and hugged each other when they finally parted ways with the dolphin pod. Experiencing the elegance, the grace and the delicate beauty of these mammals was a truly magical, bonding and touching experience for the girls. 

MC was so moved by the beautiful moment they had been so fortunate to share. They were so lucky to have been in the right place at the right moment for the encounter to take place. This made her think of Bobby. How fortunate that she’d met this truly unique human a few days ago. How coincidental that they’d be spending a week at the same resort. How amazing that they’d connected so quickly. This wasn’t a common occurrence. This could possibly be a once in a life time encounter, a precious gift from the universe that she had the opportunity to be a part of. She chuckled as she thought about Rocco, the hippy who ran the best damn food truck around her part of London. She always rolled her eyes when he would spout philosophical about the universe, destiny and our paths to enlightenment. Suddenly though she thought he might actually be onto something.

Upon their return to the resort, the girls found themselves quite hungry after a day at sea. They decided to freshen up and head down to the resort’s sushi spot, SaSa Sushi. Walking by the pool lounge they spotted four familiar figures sitting at the bar.

As if sensing her presence Bobby turned around and spotted MC. He grinned and she felt her heart flutter. He nudged Lucas as he stood and began to walk towards her, “You’re back!”

Lucas rose quickly and rushed to Priya, sweeping her literally off her feet and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. “How’s your ankle princess?” He asked with genuine concern.

“It’s feeling a bit better today. The boat was incredible! Thank you so much darling!” she beamed at him.

MC watched their warm exchange and thought of what Priya had said on the boat. She really was falling for him and it seemed to be mutual. Warm, strong arms wrapping around her waist startled her from her thoughts. “I missed you gorgeous,” Bobby cooed softly in her ear as he pressed his chest to her back. His warm breath on her ear gave her full body chills. Instinctively she twirled around, remaining in his embrace. She lifted her chin and met his lips excitedly with a quick peck. “Lucky me, it looks like you missed me too.”

“I did! Today was amazing though! I can’t wait to tell you about it,” she spoke as though her cup were overflowing. “Oh and Lucas,” she broke away from Bobby to address the man still holding Priya in his arms. “The boat was unbelievable! Today was a dream, thank you!”

“Yes Lucas! I felt like a real life princess!” Chelsea jumped up and down bumping into him and forcing him to set Priya down.

“Truly Lucas, thank you,” added Kate smiling sweetly.

Lucas laughed, his million dollar smile shining as he made certain that Priya was stable before letting go of her, “Ladies, it was my pleasure. It was no trouble. I know that charter group well, and they’re great guys. I knew Graham and Henrick would treat you right. I’m happy you all had a great day. That’s what being on holiday is all about!”

“Alright ladies?” Gary approached, beer in hand and gave a little wink to Chelsea. Noah came up beside him and shyly smiled at Kate.

“We were just headed to Sasa for dinner, care to join us lads?” Kate asked mostly directing her question at Noah.

Bobby answered for the group, “ Aye we would, yet we’ve got fish’n chips coming from Jacques at the bar any minute now.” He turned his attention to MC then, looking deep into her eyes, “Find me when you’re through? I’ve got a little surprise for ye.”

Her mind raced excitedly. A surprise from Bobby? OMG! Play it cool MC. She replied a short, “Okay, sure,” with a temptress smile to avoid seeming as hysterically excited as she was to see him later.

“I’ll take a look at that ankle after dinner as well,” Lucas told Priya sending her off with a kiss on the cheek.

“Maybe a domino rematch by the pool later?” Noah asked.

“Aye, good call Noah. I’m still a bit salty Kate walked off with all the points the first go round.” Gary was apparently ready for a rematch.

“Well then,” Kate began taking a sassy tone with her nose turned up, “prepare to be even more miffed because I’ll wipe the pool deck with your arse again tonight.”

“Ooooh it is so on!” Chelsea high fived Kate as Gary frowned at them both.

“Alright, good then. Enjoy your dinner ladies, see you after a bit,” Noah broke in easing the mounting tension.

The girls said their farewells and turned to go. MC was quickly pulled back by one arm as she began to walk away. Bobby pulled her in close. “Just one thing,” he had that feisty look in his eye. 

“Yes? What?” MC looked at him skeptically. What was this good-looking man up to now?

“Skip dessert,” he winked at her and pulled her a little closer. She braced for the power of his lips on hers. Her eyes began to close as she leaned towards him. “Boop!” 

Damn. He’d caught her off guard. “Good boop Bobs. You got me that time,” she said slightly embarrassed.

He laughed extremely pleased with himself, “Hurry back lass.” He dropped her hand and went to join the others who had made their way back to their seats at the bar. He looked back over his shoulder to catch one more glance before sitting down. Just looking at her got his endorphins running. She was all he wanted.


	11. I want s'more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's surprise delights MC

WE’LL BE AT THE BEACH  

The text buzzed through MC’s phone under the contact name Stud Muffin. She chuckled as she gazed down at the message in her hand. She hadn’t actually added Bobby to her phone yet. It appeared that he’d taken the liberty, probably when she’d fallen asleep last night. Stud muffin huh? Fitting enough she decided. 

AS the girls made their way towards the beach after dinner the unmistakable howl of Bobby’s laughter got louder and louder. Then Gary’s booming voice whooping and cheering as well. Arriving at the top of the stone stairs leading to the beach the girls stopped. The scene below was almost as good as the frolicking baby dolphins. Bobby ran down the beach shirtless as Gary rocketed a football in his direction. Looking over his shoulder he caught the ball just in time to dodge an oncoming Noah. 

MC looked on thoroughly impressed. She’d never thought of the sweet baker as athletic, but his speed running down the beach was surprising and damn sexy. As he crossed the imaginary goal line and spiked the ball cackling. His dreads bounced in all directions as he chest bumped Gary. MC licked her lips unconsciously. She crossed her legs in an effort to calm the intimate tingling sensation between them. He was so hot right now. As he celebrated with Gary she caught his eye. He calmed and gazed up at her, alerting the other guys that they had an audience. 

Bobby tossed the ball to a defeated looking Lucas and jogged towards his waiting lady. He stopped to pick up his shirt along the way, dusting it off and pulling it on but not bothering to button it up.  
“Goal!” Cheered MC as he made his was to her, “Nice work stud muffin!”

Bobby laughed taking her into his arms, “Thanks gorgeous! In American football it’s called a touchdown rather than a goal, but you can be my cheerleader regardless of what you want to call it.”

She laughed at her ignorance to the proper sports terms, “Oh right, anyway, I was very impressed with your touchdown.” He blushed at the compliment.

“Ladies, do you mind if I steel Miss Mary Catherine away for a bit?” He looked to Priya, Kate and Chelsea who were standing by adoring their sweet exchange. 

Hearing Bobby use her full name melted MC a little bit. Everyone called her MC because it was so much easier to say and she didn’t like plan Mary. She liked the way Mary Catherine sounded coming from Bobby with his Scottish accent. It somehow made it seem like he really knew her when he used her full name, and she wanted him to really know her. As she wanted to really know him. 

Kate spoke for the group, “She’d never forgive us if we said no.” She gave Bobby an easy smile while the look in her eye warned him to take care of her little sister. 

Bobby thanked Kate and offered MC his arm, “If you’ll join me, I have a little surprise waiting for you.”

She hoped her uncontrollable smile didn’t make her appear too dopey. She hooked an arm through his. The skin to skin contact melted her. His arm was warm and tense from the football game. Touching him satisfied and intensified her craving to be close to him. She loosely placed her other hand on his bicep as they broke away from the group heading down the beach. “Where are we off to?”

“You’ll see,” he smiled slyly.

The sun had begun its decent and fiery pinks and oranges filled the sky, as if being here with on another couldn’t be more magical. They were traveling in the same direction they had the previous morning towards the giant rocks. MC could see them in the distance, being overcome by the rising tide. Each of them was turning into its own little island off shore. Bobby shifted his arm to lock hands with MC and pulled her into a dreamy kiss, lips softly linger on hers a few extra seconds. “So tell me about your amazing day,” he requested. “Lucas told me he upgraded your boat. I’ll bet that was a treat!”

“It really was! He surprised all of us. It was lovely! Henrick knew so much about the different fish we saw, the history of the island, weather patterns, he really taught us a lot of interesting facts,” she spoke with the enthusiasm and excitement of a child describing their first trip to the zoo. Bobby listened attentively, charmed by her spirited delivery of the tale of the rare baby dolphins they’d seen.

“What’s all this?” she asked. The blazing sky had begun to turn a dark shade of twilight blue, but in the distance she could make out some sort of picnic set up near a freshly dug fire pit.

Bobby stepped in front of her, walking backwards arms spread to block her view. “You didn’t think Lucas was the only one that had a surprise or two up his sleeve did you? Welcome to Bobby’s Dessert Lounge,” he dropped his arms and revealed a large plaid print blanket laid out next to a small fire pit, perfectly stacked with kindling and extra firewood stacked neatly nearby. A sweet woven picnic basket sat on the edge of the blanket. 

A nervous laugh escaped MC’s lips. No guy had ever gone to such an extent to make her feel special before. If she could picture or wish for a perfect moment, this is what would come to mind. He led her to the blanket and cast an arm out, “Have a seat,” he instructed. 

She smiled and did as she was told. Bobby knelt beside her and began to crinkle up newspaper and tuck it into the kindling pile. From the breast pocket of his still unbuttoned shirt, he produced a lighter. A quick flick and the newspaper quickly ignited, casting an orange glow across Bobby’s face as he gazed into the flames. When he was confident that the fire would take off he settled himself next to MC on the blanket. 

Bobby could tell that MC was pleased with his surprise dessert picnic. It had taken a considerable amount of planning and preparing to get everything he needed together. He would have swum to another island if needed though. It would be worth it to see her happy. She snuggled up close to him on the blanket. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her even tighter next to him. He loved the way she felt under his arm. Her frame was moderately small, but he could feel the strength in her upper body. Her arms were firm and strong. His hand rested on her deltoid and he could feel the power she must command when she plays the drums. “I’d hate to arm wrestle you,” he said accidentally out loud. Bullocks, not smooth Bobby, he thought to himself. 

To his relief she looked at him quizzically before busting into laughter. “It’s an occupational necessity,” she said flexing an impressive bicep at him. “You’re right to be scared of arm wrestling me though. I can put up a good fight.”

“Aye, I believe it. I’d bet on you battering Gary even,” he lit up at this. “Perhaps we should arrange a match later? I could win some bread and honey off the lads betting on you lass!”

They both laughed at the idea, “Yes, maybe later. My bandmates did call me Rocky for a while after I clocked a large bloke at one of our shows.”

“What? Whoa. It’s not that I’m not impressed, but I’m a bit frightened now too,” Bobby couldn’t picture this sweet girl reacting in a violent manor. She does yoga in the mornings! What kind of yogi takes lads down at rock shows? “You must have been raging eh?”

“No need to be frightened,” she assured him. “It’s very rare to see that side of me. Most people never will.”

“So what did this bloke do to get you so riled up?”

“He groped our bassist. We’d just finished our set and were walking off stage when this drunk dobber ran past security, jumped on stage and grabbed our bassist’s bum. He was a good size guy and Rosie is a small girl. When she shoved him off, he grabbed her fanny. I think it was a mix of rage for what he was doing and adrenaline from the show, but before I knew what happened I had clocked him and nearly knocked him out. I don’t regret it. The wanker got what he deserved. Guys like that need a taste of their own degrading medicine. I hope he thinks twice before pulling anything like that again,” she shifted her gaze from Bobby into the fire. The corner of her mouth seemed to be hiding a satisfied smile. 

“I’m sure he will! I’m impressed. Goons like that give guys a bad name. I’d have wanted a square go at him as well, the dafty feck. Sorry you girls have to deal with that. Does it happen often with the band?”

“Honestly, no. That was a rare occasion. Security usually stops most of these issues and our fans are mostly solid. I’d never hit anyone before that, or since for that matter. I hope I never do again, but it’s nice to know that I can if needed. You can actually find a video of it online. It earned me quite a false reputation as being scrappy,” she chuckled at the thought. She was far from it really.

Bobby chuckled too, “I’ll never give you a reason, but thanks for the warning!” He reached for the basket and flipped the top open. Carefully he began to remove its contents. Two champagne flutes and a bottle of champagne, a small bag of square shaped gourmet marshmallows, one bar of fine Swiss chocolate, a small package of grahams and a clam shell of fresh strawberries. 

“S’mores!” MC lit up. S’mores were one of her favorite treats. 

“Close,” said Bobby as he organized his ingredients. “These are going to be Bob-mores actually.”

“So, like S’mores just with your name thrown in? Sort of like Bobby sleep rather than beauty sleep?”

“My name and my secret ingredient,” he held up the strawberries. “A s’more with fresh sliced strawberries is a Bob-more and a s’more will never be the same after you’ve had a Bob-more.” 

“Oh Bobby, I’m so excited about this!” She truly was too, “ I’ve always loved roasting marshmallows. It’s an art form in my book.”

“Truer words have never been spoken,” hearing her excitement and commitment to the dessert made him fall just a little harder for her. It was just another sign to him that she was the one he’d been waiting for. He loaded a marshmallow onto a stick and passed it to her before preparing one for himself. 

She held the stick down towards the coals keeping the mallow away from the flames. “I like your technique,” he mused watching her approvingly.

She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip, “I like your technique.”

And that’s my cue! Bobby set his stick aside and leaned in to meet her lips. What he’d intended to be a quick peck, quickly escalated into something more. He couldn’t pull back, for the sweetness of her lips was far superior to the marshmallows. He leaned further into the kiss and she lay back on the blanket, pulling him on top of her. Bobby closed his eyes losing himself in the touch of her lips, listening to the crackling fire and the gentle smacking of their kiss. He felt her whole body tense under the weight of his and she thrust her hips towards his eager cock. “Oh piss, my marshmallow!” She’d just realized she’d lost it to the flames.

“Don’t worry about it, there’s more,” he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. His hot mouth sent shivers all over her body. She could feel his excitement digging into her core through their clothes. She wiggled a hand between their bodies and began to rub him. The thin fabric of his board shorts was the only thing between her and the instrument of her greatest pleasure, leaving nothing to the imagination. Feeling the strength of his erection made her ravenous for skin to skin contact. She found his waistband and fumbled her hand down his shorts wrapping it around the smooth skin of his massive hard on. 

The feel of her soft hand wrapping around him made him groan with delight. He pulled up slightly creating enough space between them to slide his hand into her shorts, beneath her lace knickers. She was already wet for him. He slid two fingers deep inside her and relished the sound of her startled moan as she stroked him. He slid his fingers in and out with increased desperation, as her grip on him tightened and she moaned sweetly with each exhalation. The sound of her pleasure at his touch was driving him mad. She released her grip and began tugging his shorts off. 

She couldn’t handle foreplay with Bobby. His touch immediately drove her crazy with desire. His thrusting fingers were making her insane with lust. She needed him inside her, now. After removing his shorts she began to wiggle out of hers. Holding her close to bring him with her, he rolled onto his side. His kisses moved from her neck, to her collar bone, to the top of her breasts. She squirmed away momentarily sitting up to remove her shirt in record time, before pushing his face back into her chest. 

He loved the way her small breasts fit into his mouth and was already learning how she liked to be touched. He gently tugged at her nipples with his mouth. Being with her turned him on like nothing before. He was going to come in seconds once inside her, he feared. Thankfully the condom up put up a barrier to help him out a bit. Wait, the condom… He’d forgotten to bring the condom. Bobby, you eegit! He silently cursed himself. All he wanted to do was bury himself deep in her moist warmth. “MC,” he slowed himself down the disappointment clear in his tone. 

She opened her eyes and looked at him with tender concern, “Is something wrong?”

“Well, kind of. I um, forgot to bring something,” he stammered.

She smiled up at him, and reached for her denim shorts behind her on the blanket. From the back pocket, she drew out a small shiny square, “I didn’t forget.”

Bobby heard angels sing and a halo of light glowed around the condom in her hand. He let out a sigh of relief and plucked it from her, “I love you so much right now!” He hadn’t thought of the words before they came out. Umm, that was probably a bit soon for that word. I’m screwing up left and right tonight! He tried to shake the thought and focus on the task at hand.

Did Bobby just throw out the L word? MC knew better than to take it out of context. She actually felt bad for him seeing the turmoil in his face. She laughed quietly, shaking her head with a sympathetic look telling him she knew what he meant. 

Relief washed over him. Of course she got what I’d meant. She’s the one I’ve been waiting for, the one who will understand me without too much explanation. He rolled the condom down his shaft. They lay facing each other on their sides. He looked deep into her eyes with firelight flickering across her face. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her in. She instinctively wrapped her top leg around his, opening up access for him to easily slide inside of her. Still looking into her eyes, he thrust himself into her. He watched as she closed her eyes tightly feeling his girth deep inside, she gasped and grabbed the back of his head with two hands. She opened her eyes and pulled him into a deep kiss as he thrust again. Gazing into her beautiful eye while he banged her, his chest felt tight. Their intimate connection wasn’t just physical, it was so much deeper than that. 

Looking into his gleaming hazel eyes while he filled her deeply was intensely intimate. She felt so close to him, obviously physically but also on another more emotional level. She never wanted this to end, if anything she wanted to feel it even more intensely. She pulled him towards her with all her strength wanting to be as close as humanly possible to him. He responded in the same way, holding her so close that he struggled to continue the motion in his hips. For a few minutes they stayed that way. Holding each other tightly, Bobby’s hips moved slowly stimulating a longing in her to be ravaged. Her grip on him relaxed allowing him more leverage. He seized the opportunity to grip her hips and roll her on top of him. The change in position guided him directly to her g-spot generating an outrageous and uncontrolled blaring of his name as she climaxed, “BOBBY!”

The sound of her pleasure filled scream confirmed once again, he was actually here and this was truly happening. The sight of her rocking rhythmically above him was one he hoped that he’d never forget. The curves of her hips in the glowing fire light, her provoking figure a silhouette against the warm back drop and hair falling in lovely random strands across her face was a dream like vision. The way she was working her hips was a flawless cadence, gratifying him from base to tip. Christ, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He grabbed her hips halting her movement and began to thrust upwards with great force. She gasped in ecstasy with each pounding drive. He plunged deeply until his release that left him nearly incapacitated as his arms fell to his sides and his head fell back onto the blanket. MC collapsed forward onto his chest keeping him inside of her as they heaved to catch their breath. After a few moments she rolled off of him. He pulled her into a snuggle and felt her body quivering. “Alright lass, are you cold?” He pulled the large blanket around her, covering her exposed body.

“Yes, oh yes,” she managed to stammer. “It was so good.” She tried to calm the uncontrollable trembling affecting nearly every part of her body. It was a bit embarrassing, but it happened to her whenever she had a particularly intense orgasm. Bobby’s warm arms wrapping the blanket around her helped clam her quivering. As they lay there quietly coming down together, she took in the beautiful details of his face using a soft touch to remove a stray dread covering the corner of one eye. Once her breathing and heart rate regulated, she was finally able to form a sentence, “Was that the Bob-fore? Now we can have the Bob-mores?” she laughed exasperated.

Bobby busted up, “I don’t even know what that means, but I like it. Yes, we can have Bob-mores now.”

He was right, fresh strawberries really made the s’mores next level. The pair laughed and talked and roasted marshmallows until the fire began to die down. “Thank you for the literally sweet surprised Bobby!”

“My pleasure lass. When we get back to London I’ll make you dessert daily if you wish. Just tell me what you fancy. Maybe I can create something brand new and name it for you. I’ll put it on the menu and everyone will be ordering up MC cakes or Little Drummer Girls,” he laughed. “The name might need some work, but you’ve inspired me to get back to the test kitchen.”

With that he’d answered the gnawing question, would they continue to see each other outside of paradise. She was at once relieved and troubled. Now there was the obstacle of her demanding tour schedule and the discussion she’s have to have with him about what that meant for them. She was leaving for the US only a week after returning to London. She didn’t expect him to hang on for a month while she was gone. Nor did she want to spend this exciting tour worried about a boy back home. She’d spent too many tours missing out on experiences because she was worried about what Roger would see on social media. 

Her worry must have been apparent, “Lass we can work name, no need to get upset,” Bobby tried.

She returned to the moment and her darling Bobby “Sorry, that all sounds wonderful. I was just thinking that maybe a hand pie would be fitting,” she laughed, “and I’m also glad that you want to continue things when we get back.”

“Well yes. I much prefer to do that than the alternative of parting in agony with the piece of my heart that you’ve stolen,” Bobby blushed in the darkness looking for her response. He hadn’t thought much about their return until just then. He’d assumed perhaps naively, that of course they’d continue what they’d started. They owed it to themselves to see what happened. This could be it for him! The last girl he’d ever have a first kiss with. 

Bobby’s words brought warmth to MC’s cheeks, she locked eyes with him and refused to ruin this beautiful moment with her concerns. She had no words of reassurance for him, but kissed him softly in response. The tough talk could wait another few days, she hoped.


	12. Leaving This Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and MC are faced with the reality that their time together in paradise is almost through. MC is forced to come to terms with her feelings for Bobby and how they will fit into her real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies for the long delay in releasing this chapter. Life got in the way of my production. I promise not to leave you hanging forever. There will be an end to this story and it's coming in just a few more chapters. Thank you for being patient and for reading my story!

MC was painfully aware over the next few days that she was living in denial. Every perfect moment that she spent with Bobby made her forget that soon they’d be flying away from paradise, back to the hustle of daily life and the looming US tour that would separate them by an entire ocean. Over and over again she was able to immerse herself in blissful episodes with Bobby, further delaying the inevitable reality that was drawing near. Deep down, when she was alone with her thoughts, she felt like a coward. The longer she held out on telling Bobby about her tour, the more secretly disappointed in herself she became.

Now, with just one day left she lay in bed wide awake before dawn knowing today she’d have to tell him. She knew that admitting to him that she’d been withholding this info from him was bound to hurt him made her feel nauseous. The two of them had become so close this week and it felt like a betrayal to keep something from him in an effort to prolong their perfectly easy relationship. She stretched an arm out in search of her phone. Finding it, she held it to her face and tapped to reveal the time, 6 AM. A selfie of she and Bobby was set as wallpaper on her screen. The two of them were not looking not at the camera, but at each other grinning wildly as they looked into each other’s eyes. She took a deep breath through her nose pursing her lips and closing her eyes. The thought of letting him go was too painful to imagine. She may as well get up and have a cuppa before yoga. Not that she could go back to sleep even if she tried. 

Bobby woke to the disturbing yowl of Flea, a homeless cat he’d been sharing snacks with over the last couple of days. “Bugger off Flea!” he called, knowing full well the feline wouldn’t be going anywhere until Bobby came out to the patio with a morning offering. He begrudgingly dragged himself from the warm comfort of his bed. He wandered over to the mini coffee maker and grabbed two single servings of creamer. He adjusted his balls as he walked towards the door, morning wood standing at half-mast. Touching himself, he was reminded of MC and the steamy hot tub party for two they’d had the prior evening. Half-mast flourished into full. I should take care of this in the shower before I meet her for yoga he noted as he slid the glass door to the patio open. Flea was impatiently staring up at him with adorably large green eyes. He poured the creamers into an ash tray he’d been using as a dish for Flea and sat down to watch as the cat eagerly lapped up the offering. 

The sun cast a warm glow across his freckled face as he bounced down the path to meet MC for beach yoga. Yoga had never interested him much but he’d given it a shot these last few days as an excuse to spend all the time he could with MC. Surprisingly to Bobby he was really enjoying morning yoga, and not just because MC looked so sexy in yoga pants. He was even thinking about finding a studio near his flat upon returning to London. He liked the way he could feel all the muscles in his body that he normally took for granted and the clarity it left him with afterwards. 

Today he hoped to pull MC aside after yoga to talk about the end of paradise and the trip back to their normal lives. It almost seemed that she’d been avoiding the conversation lately. He was sure, it seemed as though each time he mentioned London, she would change the subject. He was hoping that returning to London wouldn’t mean that things would cool between them. He hoped it meant that things would continue to evolve. He wanted MC to be his girlfriend. After all the time they’d been spending together it sort of felt like she already was. He’d come to know her so well so quickly. He loved the way they clicked as friends and also on a much deeper level. That’s why he was so well aware that something was bothering her when he brought up their lives after paradise. He wondered if it had something to do with that guy, her ex who’d broken her heart. Could she still have feelings for him? Is she worried about having her heart broken again? He suspected that it was something to that effect. 

MC knew Bobby was heading towards her before she saw him. She’d memorized the cadence in his walk and could hear his familiar footsteps plodding down the path towards her. Her heart rate jumped and an uncontrollable smile spread over her face. Having Bobby near always incited this response. Bobby’s presence made her overwhelmingly happy. He came into view and she trembled knowing in just moments she’d receive one of his toe curling kisses. As he approached her a sincere smile spread across his face and he reached out to embrace her. His lips naturally found hers and she felt the electric jolt shoot though her. It was a feeling she could never tire of. She smiled without pulling away from the kiss. Bobby did the same causing their teeth to collide and only then did she pull back a bit. “Good morning love muffin,” she spoke softly and giggled at the pet name she’d taken to calling him.

“Good morning cupcake,” he responded inciting more giggles from both.

“Are you ready?” she motioned towards the beach where the yoga class was convening. 

“Let’s do it,” he put a hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the beach. “I was thinking, maybe we could grab some smoothies and take a walk out to our spot after class. There’s something I wanted to talk with you about, if that sounds alright?” He hoped that she didn’t pick up on the nervous waver to his voice. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” she hesitated. “There’s actually something I wanted to discuss with you as well.”

Was that sadness in her eyes he saw as she spoke? Feelings of worry and dread crept up on him, but before he could ask her if everything was alright yoga class was starting. Today yoga was not having its usual mind-righting effect on Bobby. He was too busy rehearsing what he’d say to MC to focus on his belly button breathing. Nerves were starting to get the best of him. His eyes wandered from his finger tips to the figure in warrior pose in front of him. The strength of her posture brought a calm to his racing mind. 

After yoga the couple strolled down the beach to the spot they’d been sneaking off to for the last week. Their spot. The place by the rocks where they’d shared meaningful intimate moments, kissed endlessly and made love in the fire light. Their spot, thought Bobby as they made their way down the beach, fingers loosely entwined, sipping smoothies as they went. This place was about to become but a memory for the both of them and he wanted so much to capture this feeling and never let it go. He hoped never to forget the salty ocean smell, the feel of morning sun on his face and the undeniable rush of starting to fall in love that he felt all through his body. 

When they reached the rocks, she handed him her smoothie. Without hesitation she scrambled up to the top of their favorite perch. He handed the drinks up to her and followed her path up. “I’m going to miss this,” he said taking a seat and gazing out across the sea. 

“Me too. So much,” she rested her head on his shoulder following his gaze. “Do you think this could be the last time we sit on this rock together?”

“Maybe we’ll come back here again someday,” he replied. “Maybe for our honeymoon or a wedding anniversary. Which is actually kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.” Here I go, he thought.  
“You want to get married?” She teased.

“Absolutely, but first I’d like to fly back to London and date you, become your boyfriend and maybe get a pet together,” he half teased back. “Really though I think we need to talk about what you want to happen between us when we get home. After the week we’ve had can’t imagine my life without you in it.” He stopped terrified he’d been to forward but the words had poured out before he could stop them. He sheepishly avoided eye contact and held his breath anticipating her response.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and craned her neck to meet his eyes, “Bobby, I wanted to talk to you about where we go from here as well.”

A lump formed in his throat. He couldn’t respond other than to nod and wait for her to continue. There was something in her voice that had him immediately worried.

“What you just described, dating, being exclusive, giving it a go, that sounds wonderful to me,” she smiled and he beamed back at her.

“But,” she began and his heart sank. There was a ‘but’. “I have commitments that are going to make that next to impossible. Kitty Clash leaves next week on a dream tour in the US. I’m leaving the country for a month. We’ll have no time to establish the kind of relationship you deserve to have before I leave.”

Bobby’s mind raced with this new development. Okay, this isn’t so bad he thought with hope. I can deal with that. A month on tour isn’t a deal breaker. It’s just a small obstacle. He swallowed a small lump in his throat and did his best to paste on a carefree smile over his worry. “Touring the US? That’s amazing!” He faked his enthusiasm the best that he could, and was thankful that he did when her eyes lit up with excitement.

“Bobby it’s a dream come true! We’re touring with some really rocking bands from America.I get to see all kinds of new places and play in 17 new venues. It’s the kind of opportunity I’ve been dreaming of since becoming a musician.”

Her excitement was infectious. He could only imagine the thrill this kind of adventure would be. Hearing her words, he was immediately conflicted. Admiration, adoration and a nasty amount of jealousy flooded his body. He was genuinely happy for her. The US tour really did seem like a beautiful, once in a lifetime odyssey. He heard it in her voice, the longing and hunger for adventure. The freedom of playing music and the astonishing experience of discovering new places and meeting new, interesting people was something that MC needed. Bobby understood this. He understood but still a nagging jealousy lingered. He was jealous of all those people and all those places that would be gifted with her presence while he couldn’t be. 

MC saw the contemplative look on Bobby’s face. “Bobby,” she spoke softly and looked deeply into his eyes. He deserved an explanation of what was in her heart. “Before we met my heart was in a state of disrepair.” It was hard for her to find the words to speak of Roger and the havoc their relationship had wreaked on her. 

“I spent,” she paused rethinking her statement, “I wasted years of my life worrying about my ex and his feelings while out on tour. Going to post show parties, meeting new people and enjoying myself always made me feel guilty. I could never really cut loose. It was hard to live in the moment when I was thinking of him back home. As it was, he was not thinking of me in return. In fact, quite the opposite was true.” 

Her eyes glistened with deep regret. Bobby took her hand encouraging her to continue. He’d been tipped off about Roger by Lucas, but he wondered if MC would ever open up to him about it. This seemed like a break through. His warm touch gave her the strength and confidence to continue sharing, “When I found out he’d been cheating, it was a crushing blow. My heart, my self-worth, my trust and optimism crumbled. I thought, never again. From here out I’m living for me. I put walls up. I became cynical and hard.” She looked ashamed at her admission and shifted her gaze downward. 

“But then I met you,” she lifted her eyes to his a warm smile shining through the storm in her eyes. “ You broke down my defenses and made me smile like I hadn’t in so long.”

Bobby’s lips turned up. This was all so lovely to hear, yet there was something bittersweet about it all. Her tone was apologetic. 

“I can’t ask you to wait for me to get back. That would be unfair. I’d never ask that of you either.” Her eyes filled with moisture. “I hope you understand. I think we’re going to have to leave it up to fate to decide what happens to us. I’m so sorry Bobby. I’m sorry. I didn’t expect this week or my feelings to turn into what they did. I wish things could stay this way, but real life is just one day and one plane ride away.” She wiped a stray tear quickly away.

Bobby struggled to find any words through the lump in his throat. “It sounds like you’ve made up your mind about all of this for us.”

She could sense a hint of irritation as he spoke, “It sounds as if I don’t have much choice in the matter. 

Yes, that was certainly irritation. She winced. She’d known this wouldn’t be an easy conversation, but she’d been so worried about what to say she hadn’t considered what his response would be. She’d been hesitant to hurt him, but couldn’t imagine him becoming angry. It was startling, but it was a fair reaction.

He surprised himself at the tone of his words. He didn’t want to be unreasonable. He wasn’t trying to be a dick. His voice had betrayed him when he spoke. He concentrated on keeping his angry hurt hidden before speaking again. 

“MC,” his voice calmer now, almost soothing, “what you don’t know is that I’ve already spent years waiting for ye. Another month is nothing to me. Any numpty that would hurt ye that way’s aff his head and Capt. B Smooth could never do a thing like that to ye.” Bobby shook his head at Roger’s indiscretions. 

“This week with you has been the best time I’ve had with a girl in a long time. In fact, I can’t believe that it’s only been a week. The way I feel about you…I, well I…”

Don’t say it Bobby. It’s too crazy. “I can’t describe it. I know we’ve got this connection though and that it’s too special to leave here at the beach. We both deserve to give this thing that’s made us so happy a chance.” There was a pleading in his voice. He searched her eyes and couldn’t read them like he usually could. She didn’t respond.

“Don’t we?” his confidence that she’d agree with him faltered and he second guessed himself aloud.

She swallowed. She owed him a response. She wanted so badly to agree with him, to tell him she felt exactly the same and the thought of not seeing his face every day made her sick to her stomach. She couldn’t tell him that right now though. It would be easier to leave this feeling, this unique and perhaps once in a lifetime connection here on the beach. 

“We don’t Bobby,” she couldn’t look at him. She hadn’t planned on breaking up with him at all. Could she break up with him if they weren’t technically together? “I just feel like it will be too complicated to make it work beyond this week. It doesn’t change the way I feel about you. I’m just trying to be realistic, to save us both hurt down the road. Long distance while I’m touring is a struggle. It puts a strain on things and it’s a lot for me to ask you to deal with, especially with ‘us’ being so new. You’ll have to see things on social media, pics of me with fans, male fans. It’s a real mind fuck for most guys. No matter how faithful I am, these things always come up. At least they did in the past,” she trailed off. Fights she’d had with Roger flashed through her mind and she knew she was doing the right thing. 

She looked at Bobby’s pained face and it was like a dagger to her heart. She looked away as she spoke, “We’ve got one night left. Let’s make it the best night yet. Let’s treasure every moment we’ve got and leave the rest to fate to bring us back together or send us on a new path.”

Bobby’s answer and sad smile twisted the dagger in her heart, “Whatever you wish cupcake,” and he pulled her close with both arms planting a kiss on her temple.

Pull it together, be strong. Don’t waste this beautiful day feeling sorry for yourself, MC told herself as she wept silently into her pillow.

A vigorous rapping at the door startled her upright wiping away tears quickly with both hands as though she’d be seen through the solid French doors. “MC, last day! Let’s go play!” Chelsea called in a sing song voice. “What are you doing in there?”

MC cleared her throat and disguised her voice to mask her stuffy tear clogged sinus delivery. “Hey babe, just changing out of my yoga clothes. I’ll be right out.”

She made her way to the bathroom mirror and began damage control, while simultaneously stripping out of her workout wear. She gazed at her tear streaked, puffy complexion in the mirror. She’d really made a mess of this one and she knew it. 

There was a reason she’d begun this trip with her guard up against romantic encounters. That reason was that she was in fact unavailable to be romantically involved. She was committed to her band, her music and this tour. Aside from her Kitty Clash commitments, her Roger torn heart had her thinking she’d never want a man again. Bobby had rather quickly proved her wrong about that!

The look on his face when she’d told him she couldn’t commit to anything past this week was an expression she’d never imagined to see on her vibrant lover’s face, one of devastation. It crushed her to see it, crushed her even harder that she’d been the one to put it there. He was quick to mask his disappointment, but not before she saw the pain. 

The simple thing to do would be to open herself up to Bobby, to commit to her feelings for him and their amazing connection. There would always be a shadow of resentment though. A part of her would remain incomplete if she went out on this tour with any restrictions or reservations. She had to know that she was whole and strong on her own before becoming seriously involved and committed in someone else’s life. For now she had to let Bobby go. It was the only fair thing to do for both of them, no matter how strong the feelings and no matter how incredible their connection. She hoped deep down that fate would allow them another chance, but the choking pain in her chest reminded her it wasn’t guaranteed. 

What was certain was that this fantasy wasn’t over yet. They had one more day in paradise and she’d be damned to let it go to waste. She needed to suck up every last drop of this magical concoction they’d created and savor it while she could. One more day of feeling his touch, the sound of his voice, the gleam of his smile, the taste of his kiss and the essence of his skin, she had one more day of loving Bobby.


End file.
